


Objective: Hank Anderson

by Tante_Kuka



Series: Objectives [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is jealous, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hank is confused, Hank just wants his chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, RK800s are Hank fanboys, RK900 is actually nice, Where did that plot come from?, everyone loves Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/pseuds/Tante_Kuka
Summary: Hank had been very content with his life. He had a good partner at the DPD and together they had been assigned new cases. Connor had even moved in with him, making Hank's life much more enjoyable. But something changed when suddenly the remaining RK800 models appeared and... each of the RK800s started hitting on Hank.Now completed with bonus chapter!





	1. Coffee, dogs and chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank meets some interesting guys....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Hank Anderson needs more love.  
> He needs all the love.
> 
> (Not beta read, sorry!)

Something was not right.

Something was definitely not right!

The first time Hank noticed something strange was when he was getting a cup of coffee down at the coffeeshop next to the supermarket, after his weekly grocery shopping.

He hadn't looked at the barista, hadn't seen the familiar, warm brown eyes or the familiar moles on the soft face, too distracted by the photos of Sumo Connor had send him on his phone. (Connor was trying to get Sumo to bathe. It was hilarious! Hank didn't know who seemed to be more stressed out, his android or his dog.) It wasn't until he looked up to grab his cup, that he finally saw the face he had come to appreciate so much.

Connor? No... Just another RK800, one of those 'spares', build in case Connor got killed during his mission - which was never the case, thank fuck. They were freed after the revolution, Hank knew that. But this one was the first other Connor he ever saw.

Well, not the first. There was Connor-60, back at CyberLife tower, but that asshole was a whole other story.

Other-Connor was smiling at him sweetly, reaching over the counter to hand Hank his cup, instead of just putting if down for him to grab.

"Here. Have a nice day, Lieutenant Anderson", Other-Connor said and his fingertips brushed Hank's.

"Uhhh... Sure. Thanks. You too." Hank felt a slight blush creep up his neck and he hurried back home, coffee in one hand, groceries in the other.

Seemed like he was a bit more 'famous' amongst the androids than he thought, since Other-Connor knew who he was. Well, he was, after all, leading all investigations concerning crimes against androids now and he did regularly meet Markus and the others because of Connor, so he shouldn't be surprised.

He **was** surprised when he looked at his cup though.

There was a telephone number underneath his name, written in perfect CyberLife Sans. And a name, Clark.

The fuck?

~*~

The next time it happened was five days later, Hank was walking through the park with Sumo. Connor was at the DPD to fill in for Chris, whose kid had gotten sick, and so Hank had first day alone in weeks.

They reached the middle of the park and Hank took off Sumo's leash to let the large dog roam a bit on his own. Sumo was far too lazy to run off, so Hank didn't have to worry.

He sat down on a bench and enjoyed the sounds of the park and the warm sunshine of early spring. It was nice here, even though he already missed Connor. It was strange, but in the four months since the revolution, Connor had moved in and Hank had come to enjoy liviing with someone again.

He had come to enjoy **living** again.

No more russian roulette for him. Though he still drank too much sometimes, when work had been especially hard. When the crime scenes were splattered with blue blood and biocomponents. Connor let him drink on those days, but not enough to get alcohol poisoning. Just enough to.... forget for a bit. And Connor always tried to distract Hank with something other than alcohol. It slowly worked. Hank was getting better at using other things. Watching TV with Connor, listening to his favourite Jazz records with Connor, Connor reading him a book...

Hank pinched his nose and sighed.

Fuck, he missed him already.

He reached for his phone, wanting to take a picture of Sumo to send to Connor, when he heard a yelp. He looked up and saw someone toppled over on the ground, a good dozen of dogs around him. Dog-sitter, huh?

"Hey son, you ok?", Hank asked and stood. He walked over to the young man, who had his legs tangled up in several leashes. Oh yeah, the risks of walking more than one dog at the same time...

He leaned down to help the man up, when said man raised his head.

Chocolate brown eyes, moles... Though the hair was shorter. He must have cut it.

Another RK800.

Hank remembered when Connor had told him, still a machine at that time, that he liked dogs. Seemed like the RK800s had that in common...

"You ok?", Hank repeated, since the RK800 just kept staring at him with huge eyes and a slight blue blush on his cheeks. He grasped the young android underneath his arms and helped him up. The dogs were running around them in circles, nearly tangling them both in their leashed now, so Hank gave a stern 'sit down!' and most of the dogs obeyed, tails wagging.

The RK800 slowly nodded and pulled himself out of his little shock.

"Y-yes... Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson", he said and smiled shyly up at Hank.

Huh, another one who knew his name. Maybe he should ask Connor about it sometime...

"Well... Keep going then", Hank said and scratched his neck. He had never been good at smalltalk. "But be a bit more careful, okay kid? You're supposed to walk these dogs, not the other way round." He started to turn around to look for Sumo, but the RK800's voice stopped him.

"Lieutenant! I-if you ever need a dog-sitter.... f-feel free to call me! Here, m-my name's Cody", the RK800, no, Cody stuttered and gave Hank a small, handwritten business card with his name and his phone number, of course in perfect CyberLife Sans.

Before Hank could say anything else, Cody gathered his dog's leashes and fled - there was no better word for it - from the park.

Hank stared after him, stared at the business card, and stared at Sumo.

"The fuck?"

~*~

Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is... just plain confusing to be honest!

Just two days had passed since the incident in the park. Hank still had that little business card in his pocket, because why throw it away? He knew Connor was great with dogs and if he could get another RK800 as dog sitter, in case he and Connor both couldn't get Sumo out for a walk because of investigations, why not? Plus, the kid had seemed so flustered, Hank would feel bad to just throw the card away now...

Hank wordlessly hummed to himself, looking at the beer section in the supermarket, before turning around and going for the sweets aisle instead.

He needed some drugs in his life and if Connor didn't want him to drink too much, he needed his chocolate! Hank didn't have too much of a sweet tooth, apart from his breakfast-donuts. But he absolutely loved dark chocolate. The plain kind, without any fancy stuff in it. Just wonderfully melty dark chocolate.

Hank picked two bars and put them in his cart, continuing on his way to the cash register.

Of course that's when he saw another one of them..

Another RK800, with a more wavy hairstyle and eyes as dark brown as his chocolate, looking surprised at seeing Hank and then smiling sweetly at him. Bolder than Cody, though in a different way than Clark.

"Good evening Lieutenant Anderson", the RK800 greeted, his name badge informing Hank that his name was Charles.

These guys really had a thing for names starting with C.

"Hi, Charles", Hank replied politely. He tried to get better at dealing with people and it was a bit easier with someone who looked like his roommate.

Charles seemed delighted that Hank knew his name, even though he must have known it was because of his name badge. "That's $ 35,97 please."

The items in Hank's cart had been scanned automatically when reaching the register. Hah, wonders of technology... Hank was not a big tech fan, but he was glad he didn't have to wait for the cashier to scan every single item anymore, like when he was a teenager.

Hank paid for his groceries and looked at Charles. "You're... new here, right? Can't remember ever seeing you here before", he asked curiously. He would have noticed another RK800.

Charles nodded, smiling at Hank. "Yes, I only just started working here a few days ago. A friend of mine told me they were looking for cashiers."

"Ah.... I see. Your friend doesn't happen to be called Clark, or is he?" It was just a shot in the dark, but what were the odds?

The android blinked in surprise for a second, then started beaming at Hank. "That's him! So you remember him from the coffeeshop next door?"

Ooookay..? Charles knew he had met Clark? It wasn't much of a surprise that the RK800s would know each other, but why did they talk about Hank? Besides, it's not like he had talked much with Clark. He only knew his name because the android hat given him his number on his cup...

"Uhm... Yeah. Hard to forget a face like that", he joked lamely and nodded at his cart. "Well, gotta go. See you, Charles." Fortunately the next customer arrived before Charles could say anything else and Hank went home as fast as he could.

When he started unpacking his groceries at home, he stared at a third bar of chocolate, he definitely didn't buy. High quality chocolate, some fancy swiss or german stuff he guessed. Did he buy it on accident? 

Hank turned it over and found... Another number. With Charles' name next to it and a fucking perfectly drawn heart.

What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck?!

"Hank? Did you get the android-brand hair conditioner for me?"

Connor rounded the corner, in nothing but a towel around his waist, hair wet and dripping on his shoulders. Androids didn't really need to shower, but Connor enjoyed it.

"Hank?"

Hank looked up, utterly confused and still holding the chocolate in his hands.

A concerned expression crossed Connor's face and he put a hand on Hank's arm. "What's wrong? Did anything happen?"

"Uh... no. I.... don't think so...?" Hank hid the chocolate behind his back. Connor didn't need to know that other RK800's.... started hitting on Hank? It was most likely just some kind of misunderstanding on Hank's part. Or really just one huge coincidence.

Or that's what he told himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this...  
> English isn't my native language, so please bear with me and feel free to point out any mistakes.


	2. What are you up to?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank starts feeling stalked. The RK800s are EVERYWHERE. But it's not so bad if he gets coffee out of it...

This wasn't a coincidence.

This was... stalking!

...okay, probably not, especially considering Hank knew what specified as real stalking and he didn't joke about serious stuff like that. But not a day went past without him seeing an RK800 now.

How was this even possible?!

He wouldn't be this freaked out if he saw an AP700 everyday, because there were literally thousands of them. But there couldn't have been that many of Connor's model, right?

The RK800 was a prototype. Still, Hank knew there were at least ten, because Connor's serial number ended with #51 and Fake-Connor back at CyberLife Tower had been #60, so there was a good chance #52 - #59 also existed. He already met three of them, Clark, Cody and Charles, so there were at least five others left. Still, that didn't explain how he saw them everywhere now!

The bartender at the newly re-opened Jimmy's bar (now without the 'No Androids allowed' sign at the front. And without Jimmy) had winked at Hank and introduced himself as Caleb, while pouring Hank his drink. Hank didn't even have to order or say anything. Caleb just knew his favourite fucking beer! His hair was the same as Connor's, but he had tattoos. Huh, nice.

A day later, the new clerk at Hank's favourite clothing store (the one where he got most of his shirts from, the only thing he enjoyed shopping), practically squealed when he saw Hank. 'Christian', wavy hair and glasses, grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the dressing rooms, where he took Hank's measurements against his will and forced him to put on some rather well fitting shirts. Hank might have felt a bit violated, but one look into these damn brown puppy dog eyes and he was fucked. He bought the shirts. All of them.

When he came home later that day, already dressed in one of his new shirts, Connor looked at him far longer than usual. Hank asked him whether he was alright, but Connor just shook his head and mumbled something unintelligible.

Then there were Cameron (shorter hair and freckles, he worked at a food truck), Carson (slightly lighter hair, found reading at the book store) and Carter (darker straight hair, styled a bit more spiky. He worked at the gas station and had looked crestfallen when Hank jokingly said he reminded him of a hedgehog. Hank had apologised like ten times. He couldn't stand sad puppy dog eyes. Next time he saw Carter, the RK800 had flat looking hair without any product in it. It made Hank feel so bad, he ruffled Carter's hair and grumpily told him he looked good in either style. Kid nearly had a heart attack, Hank swears to god, and wouldn't stop smiling afterwards).

And of course he also saw Clark and Charles whenever he went grocery shopping or get a cup of coffee. Also, Cody was at the park every other day with his dogs.

Hank was starting to feel like he was getting crazy!

The boys were alright, they were all nice and always happy when he talked to them for a while, but how could they all be where Hank was? Every fucking day?!

Plus, he always only met them when he was alone, never when he was with Connor. He had considered the theory of Connor just pranking him. Androids could easily change their appearance after all. But he couldn't really see Connor winking at him like Caleb or pinching his damn butt like Christian.

Hank sat down at one of the park benches, Sumo running around chasing a butterfly. He rubbed at his temple and looked around, already expecting to see another RK800, but he was alone. It was early morning, even Connor was still in stasis mode at home, but Hank couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk with Sumo instead.

He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, looking at the eight new numbers saved in there. He didn't really know why he'd kept them, apart from Cody's, in case he needed a dog-sitter. But just throwing them away would have felt wrong. Of course he had thrown Clark's away at first since it had been written on a paper cup, but the android was insistent and had kept writing his number on Hank's cups, at least on days he didn't go to the DPD afterwards, so he'd finally saved it to his phone.

Speaking of Clark... The coffeeshop wasn't too far away from here, but it wasn't due to open for half an hour. Still, if the android was already there to prepare and open up the store later, maybe Hank could make use of his acquaintanceship and see if he could grab an early coffee and a donut? Of course only if Clark was on early shift today.

(He was fairly certain he would meet an RK800 today anyway so why not start the day with one? At least he could decide when and where this way.)

Hank decided to try his luck. He whistled for Sumo and the Saint Bernard came back to him. Hank put his leash back on and left the park, continuing down the street and to the coffeeshop. The main lights inside weren't on yet, but Hank could see a familiar figure in the dim lights behind the counter. He smiled and gently knocked on the glass of the door.

Two additional heads popped up behind the counter, very similar to the first one, and if Hank didn't know any better, he could have sworn he could see all three of them blushing a deep blue when they realised who was at the door. But it was too dark to be sure.

Well, at least that smashed the last bit of his 'Connor is just pranking me' theory.

Clark went around the counter and came up to the door, opening it for Hank and getting greeted by an excited Sumo. "Lieutenant! What a.... surprise to see you so early!" Did Clark just stutter? Hank had never heard him sound anything but confident.

Still, Hank nodded and smiled at him, while trying to low-key glance behind him to the other two RK800s. He could see them a bit more clearly now. Christian and Cody, if he wasn't mistaken. So Clark wasn't just friends with Charles, huh?

"Yeah, good morning. Sorry to disturb you. Sumo and I went for a walk and I thought maybe I could bribe my favourite barista to open a bit early for me and get a cup of coffee? And maybe a donut for breakfast. My partner wouldn't let me buy any if he where here. Gotte take my chance."

Now Clark was definitely blushing and he was 80 % sure he heard a quiet sigh from the back of the store, where Cody sat.

"Of course! Sure. Come in." Clark took a step to the side to let Hank and Sumo inside. "I... uh... have some friends over. Uhm..."

Hank smirked slightly. "Yeah, I can see that. Hi Cody, hi Christian." He waved at them and both RK800s practically swooned. The fuck?

Christian stood and leaned on the counter. "Good morning Lieutenant. What a pleasure to see you again", he purred and looked Hank up and down. He definitely noticed Hank wearing the shirt he had bought at his store... "How sweet of you to remember us~"

Cody smiled shyly up at Hank. He was still sitting down, petting Sumo who was overly excited about three Connors! "Yeah... Most humans still have problems with telling androids of the same model apart."

Scratching his beard, Hank shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs. It was strange to talk to the three RK800, but not as strange as randomly meeting one everywhere he went. At least he already knew these three.

He could hear Clark preparing his coffee behind the counter. "It's not that hard to tell you guys apart. And I'm not working at the DPD for nothin'. I'm good at remembering faces." Codys smile turned sweet and Hank couldn't resist smiling back.

"So... watcha up to this early?" He leaned back in his chair, watching the three RK800s suddenly getting flustered. Hank raised a sceptical eyebrow. This was the same flustered expression Connor had whenever he had done something he shouldn't have. Like stealing Hank's DPD hoodie. AGAIN.

Christian opened his mouth, but Clark silenced him with a hand on his shoulder, their LEDs both blinking yellow, and he grinned at Hank. "Nothing! We were just... enjoying time together... Just that kinda stuff!" He gave Hank his cup of coffee and then leaned down to give Sumo a small cup of water.

Hank's stare became more inquisitive. "I see..." He took a sip of his coffee and took a look around. There were some papers on the ground, a phone and a laptop. Did androids even need a computer? "Well, it's been nice to see you guys. Made my morning much less shitty", he said and went to pick up Sumo's leash, covertly picking up one of the smaller folded papers and keeping it hidden in his hand, while the RK800s were busy smiling and blushing at him, obviously pleased at Hank's words.

"See you soon, hm? Thanks for the coffee, Clark!" He put a bill on the counter and left with Sumo before any of the RK800s could notice the missing paper.

"See you, Lieutenant!", three eerily similar voices said.

Hank was already two blocks away from the coffeeshop when he finally stopped to look at the stolen paper. (It was possible evidence and he was a police officer, so it wasn't exactly 'stealing', right?)

Hank had expected anything from a nonsense post-it note to secret assassination instructions. He didn't expect this though.

It was a drawing.

Or to be more precise it was a sketch, done in ballpoint pen.

A sketch of himself, holding an RK800 in his arms.

Hanks mouth fell open as he stared at the sketch.

It reminded him of the time he and Connor hugged in front of the Chicken Feed, but he couldn't discern whether this was supposed to be Connor or any other RK800.

The only thing he noticed were the little hearts around the drawing, and the perfect handwriting. Only three letter. OTP.

The fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a clear idea of where I'll go with this (apart from the ending). If you have any ideas, suggestions or whishes, feel free to tell me!


	3. Let's go for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank knows he should talk with Connor about the whole RK800-thing. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed as always. Sorry OTL

Hank still couldn't fathom how the fuck he managed to get himself a fanclub.

He didn't know what else to call it. The RK800s where everywhere! They were nice and sweet, they always seeked his attention and they did seem to talk about him. Like Clark suddenly knew his weakness for dark chocolate (he started to always give him the dark chocolate glazed donuts, without Hank asking for them), which theoretically only Charles could have known.

And well, the biggest hint probably: the fucking drawing of him and an RK800, which looked like it came right out of an oldschool shoujo-manga.

Hank wasn't stupid and he was a millenial, of course he knew what OTP meant. But he still didn't understand what exactly that picture meant! He probably should talk to Connor about this mess, but he didn't know **how**. What was he supposed to say? "Hey Connor, your 'brothers' started shipping me with themselves. Or with you. Depends." Yeah, because that didn't sound crazy at all.

Hank groaned and let his head fall back onto his desk. This was one big mess.

Though, if he thought about it, nothing bad had really happened. He slowly got used to seeing the RK800s everywhere so he wasn't freaked out anymore and he did enjoy their company. And he did enjoy the way **they** seemed to enjoy **his** company. Ever since Cole, there hadn't been that many people who enjoyed being with him and Hank could understand why. He hadn't really liked himself in the last few years either. The RK800s though didn't seem to mind that he was a grumpy ex-alcoholic, who cursed like a sailor and had a beer-belly.

It was... nice. To be appreciated the way he was.

Maybe he just thought too much about it. Better to just go with the flow, let the boys have their little fanclub or whatever and enjoy their smiles as long as he could (because he was sure, they'd become aware he wasn't worth it sooner or later).

"Lieutenant? Are you alright?"

Connor appeared at his desk, a worried look on his face. Hank was pretty sure he'd scanned him and noticed his stress level and quickened heartrate. Fucking androids and their scanners and cute smiles.

"Yeah, just tired." Hank straightened himself and stretched his aching back. He was getting too old for dramatic meltdowns. "I think I'll go grab a coffee outside. Get some fresh air."

"Okay, I'll come with you", Connor said and Hank looked surprised.

"Why?"

If he didn't know any better, he'd say Connor looked hurt at his question. But Connor never came with him during lunch breaks! At least not when they were at the station. He said he didn't have to take breaks because he couldn't get tired like humans do and he prefered using the time working on reports and other paperwork. Hank usually didn't protest, because he hated paperwork with a fierce passion and whatever Connor got done, Hank had to do less. (He still had tried to convince Connor to take a few breaks, earlier in their partnership. It had felt wrong otherwise, being the only one to go out and relax. But Connor had refused so often, Hank had stopped trying.)

"I..." Connor hesitated. That was new. "I just thought it'd be nice to take a walk. Together. We didn't get to spend much time with each other since I took over Chris' shifts."

Hank could feel the corner of his mouth twitching. Connor was right... Connor had worked longer hours to fill in for Chris while the young officer took care of his wife and sick child so he and Hank didn't get to spend much time together. It was then when he started seeing the RK800s more often. It had taken just over two weeks for Chris to get back but until then Hank had gotten used to going shopping or taking a walk with Sumo on his own, without Connor, instead meeting Cody in the park, or Clark at the coffeeshop. So he had continued doing so even when Connor was free. He suddenly felt extremely bad.

"Well then, what the fuck are you waiting for? I need my coffee!" Hank gently shoved Connor in the direction of the elevator, feeling relief when he saw Connor's smile from the corner of his eye.

~*~

It was a pleasant day outside. The first days of April were usually filled with more rain, but they were lucky and the sun was shining, only a few clouds up in the sky.

Connor and Hank slowly strolled through a park near the station. Hank had gotten a coffee at one of the small mobile coffee carts on the street. It wasn't as good as the one Clark made, but it was okay.

"Lieutenant?"

Hank took another sip of his not-Clark-coffee.

"We're on break so it's 'Hank' now, Con."

Connor chuckled gently and looked at him with such a warmth, Hank had to avert his gaze. "Hank. I'm just curious... You look... better." The android looked like it wasn't really the word he was looking for, but he didn't know a more fitting one. "Did anything happen?"

Hank snorted and threw Connor a dirty look. "What's that supposed to mean? Did I look like shit when we first met?" Yes he did. And Hank knew he did.

A slight blue blush spread on Connor's cheeks. He rarely blushed, usually just when he was very embarassed. It reminded Hank of Cody... He rarely saw the RK800 without blue on his cheeks, it was rather adorable.

"No! I mean... Yes. But that's now what I mean. You look better than a few weeks ago." Connor let his gaze wander up and down Hank's body. Hank felt a bit self-conscious and hid his face behind his coffee cup.

"Well...", Hank started musing, "When you took over Chris' shifts, I started taking Sumo out for longer walks." It had been too quiet and lonely at home. "Maybe I'm finally getting enough vitamin D and exercise because I'm actually going outside." Instead of drinking himself unconscious.

Maybe it also had to do with Charles making him buy more vegetables at the supermarket, Christian helping him find better fitting clothes or Caleb only selling him one whisky per evening, switching the next drink to something non-alcoholic. Or Carson making him smile because the boy couldn't stop talking about his new favourite book, Cameron giving him some extra salad on his sandwich or Carter telling him to put his hair up into a ponytail. (He tried, once. Cody looked like he might faint when he saw Hank like that in the park.)

Connor looked at him thoughtfully. "I see... We could take Sumo for a walk together today after work. Maybe take him to the park and play some fetch." He smiled at Hank and even if he tried, Hank couldn't have said no to Connor's puppy dog eyes. (He would never try.)

"Sure. Sumo will be happy. Your arm doesn't get tired from throwing sticks like mine do." Hank grinned and rounded a corner, when suddenly he was nearly being bowled over by a dozen dogs.

Hank heard a familiar yelp and before even Connor could react, he wrapped an arm around poor Cody, who had been dragged behind the dogs, apparently again a victim to the many leashes in his hands.

"Thank y- Lieutenant?!" Cody blushed fiercely when he realised who had saved him, not noticing Connor standing behind Hank, suddenly very stiff and silent.

Hank laughed, still not letting go of Cody's waist since the poor boy's legs were still tangeld in the leashes. Hank whistled and the dogs relaxed enough that he could start untangling Cody.

"You should finally start taking less dogs with you, Cody. So you can actually take them for a walk, not let them take you for one." Hank smiled at Cody and helped him out of his selfmade misery. That was when he finally looked to the side and remebered Connor.

Connor who was just standing there, utterly still and LED spinning deep red.

Well, fuck.

"Con..?" Hank let go of Cody as fast as he could without the boy losing his balance, and took a step closer to Connor. He put a hand on Connor's arm and that was enough to get Connor back to reality and the LED back to at least yellow, thankfully. "Con, you ok?"

"Yes. Sure I am, Lieutenant." He didn't sound okay at all. He sounded pissed! What was going on?

Cody seemed to catch up on Connor's mood too, because he took a step back from Hank.

"C-Connor! It's.... it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He sounded even more timid than usual, poor boy. Hank had to resist the urge to pat him on his back.

Connor narrowed his eyes. "Well, the last RK800 I met tried to kill my partner, so I can't exactly say the same."

Hank could only stare at Connor. He had never seen him react with such hostility. Not even when Reed continued calling him names. "Connor! Cody's not like the RK800 we met at CyberLife Tower. He's a good kid. He's a dog-sitter for goodness sake!"

"Cody", Connor repeated, venom in his voice. "So... he's the one who gave you that business card you still have on your desk in the office..."

Cody honest to god squealed and looked at Hank with his adorable eyes and FUCK this was not the right time for fanboying Cody!

"You've kept it?"

Hank gulped, looking between Cody and Connor. He felt like standing between a predator and his victim. What was going on here?

"Yes, of course... Might need a dog-sitter someday, right?"

Cody opened his mouth to say something else, but Connor seized Hank's arm and pulled him next to himself. "Lieutenant, we should head back to the station. We still have paperwork to finish." He already started pulling Hank along while he talked, so Hank could only wave a goodbye at Cody, following a fuming Connor back to the DPD.

This day was not going as he had expected it to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated chapter one with a sketch of Clark, Cody and Charles at the end. I might add the other RK800s later :)


	4. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just spares. Why does Connor feel like one now?

Hank rubbed at his wrist when Connor finally let go of his hand. He was pretty sure he'd bruise later, but that didn't matter right now.

What mattered was the furious look on Connor's face.

They were standing alone in the DPD parking lot and Connor looked like he wanted to kill someone. Probably Hank, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?!", Connor demanded, gesturing with his arms in the direction they'd just come from.

"Why didn't I tell you what?!" Of course he knew what Connor meant. Hank didn't know why he even tried to play dumb.

"That you've met an RK800!"

Oh boy, here it comes. Hanks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He understood why Connor was angry. As he'd said in the park, the last other RK800 he'd met had tried to kill them both. But Cody wasn't #60.

"Con... He may be an RK800, but he's deviant now, like all of you androids. He's free. And he's a good kid. He's been walking dogs in the park for week and he-"

"Weeks?! You've known him for weeks???" He shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have said that. Connor looked like he might explode any second now.

Hank winced and took a step closer to Connor. "Look, I know I could have told you, maybe I should have, but he's not.... He's okay. He's got the right to live his life, like any of you. Just because one of your model had been a little psycho, it had been controlled by CyberLife. Cody's not."

"No. But..." Connor's LED was spinning yellow like crazy, red sometimes bleeding into it. Hank didn't particularly like this color anymore. But at least the murderous vibe coming off of Connor was slowly becoming less aggressive.

"Con, look at me." Hank put his hands on Connor's arms and made him look up into his eyes. Damn those chocolate brown puppy eyes. "What's gotten you so upset? It's not just about CyberLife Tower, right? You know it wouldn't happen again. I would never let myself be fooled by another android looking like you again."

Hank looked at Connor and suddenly the mood had shifted. Where there had been furious anger just second ago, there was now sorrow clouding Connor's beautiful face. The same face Cody or Clark or Charles had, but still different.

Connor suddenly looked so small. Hank took another step forward, pulling his partner into his arms, just like he had done a few months ago after the revolution.

"They were made to replace me."

It was barely more than a whisper, but Hank heard him clearly. Connor buried his face in Hank's shirt and continued: "They were... spares. Just in case I died and needed a new body. But still, they were replacements for me." His body was shaking. Hank had never seen Connor shaking. "I don't want to be replaced..."

Hank felt a lump in his throat and gently stroked up and down Connor's back, pulling him into his arms a bit more fiercely. "You could never be replaced, Con. You're my partner and there's just one you. And the other RK800s are themselves. No one will replace anyone, okay?"

Connor nodded, his LED slowly going back to blue, then suddenly back to yellow.

"The other RK800s? Like in... plural?"

Goddammit.

"No. I mean..."

He was saved from further explanations when the ringtone of his phone suddenly filled the silence around them. Hank hurried getting it out of his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Anderson, where the fuck are you?! Your lunch break's over." Fowler and his charming voice. "Come back right now, I have an announcement to make!"

Hank sighed and looked at his watch. They've just been out for about 45 minutes, lying bastard. "We're coming." He hung up and went to tell Connor, but the android had abviously listened in, already walking towards the entrance of the building. Great, he was still pissed...

Slowly following, Hank opened his messaging app on his phone. He had never contacted one of the RK800s before, but he felt like he should appologize to Cody and this might be the only chance he got for the next hours, while Connor had his back to him.

Opening a new message, he started typing. He wasn't good with technology, but he could manage a few words.

'Hey Cody, this is Hank. Sry for earlier, shitty day for Connor and I. Don't worry about it, k? Take care'

He had just hit 'send' when he finally noticed Cody's profile picture. He had never seen it before since he rarely used his messaging app for anything other than sending Connor photos of Sumo.

It was a photo of him and Cody in the park. It must have been from one of the day's they've met while he had been walking Sumo. In the picture Hank's hand was resting on Cody's shoulder, probably after he had caught him again. (Cody really needed to find a solution for his leash-problem).

Who had taken this photo?!

"Fuck me...", Hank muttered, prompting Connor to stop in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the lieutenant, narrowing his eyes.

"What's wrong?", he asked, starting to walk back to Hank, his eyes fixed on Hank's phone.

Hank quickly put it back into his pocket. "Nothing, nothing... Just a spam mail", he lied, even though he knew Connor would look right through it, his quickened heartbeat giving it away.

He couldn't let Connor see this photo. This was an investigation he had to do alone.

They entered the building together and as soon as they were inside, Hank excused himself to go to the bathroom, asking Connor to tell Fowler he'd be there in a few minutes.

Hank walked into one of the stalls and pulled his phone out once more.

He had to check. This couldn't wait any longer. Hank opened his messaging app again, opening Clark's contact. He was greeted with.... a picture of himself, a cup of coffee in hand and a smile on his face while he looked at Clark.

Okay... Next one.

Charles' profile picture was a bit more... embarassing. It was taken in the supermarket, though it looked like it came from the CCTV. It showed Hank pressed against Charles' back, reaching for something above the android's head. Hank could remember that day. Charles' had asked his help to get something from the top shelf. He does not remember being this close to Charles though! Might be the angle of the photo... or photoshop.

Next he opened Christian's contact - and quickly closed it again.

Definitely photoshop this time.

Hank let out a long suffering sigh and put his phone back in his pocket again. This couldn't be real. This was some kind of... of fucked up dream.

He could not tell Connor about this. Ever.

Ignoring his own emotional breakdown, Hank made his way to the elevator and up to his floor. When the elevator doors opened again, he was still deep in thought and didn't notice the recently mopped floor, still slightly wet and slippery. He looked up and saw Connor standing motionless next to their desks, LED spinning red again.

"Connor!" Hank passed the turnstiles, wanting to get to his partner as fast as possible, when his foot slipped on the wet floor and he lost his footing.

He saw the office spinning, but instead of feeling the impact of his head on the hard floor, he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist, steadying him.

"Be careful, Lieutenant", a smooth voice told him, right next to his ear. Familiar, yet deeper than he was used to. Hank turned his head and saw icy blue, where should have been chocolate brown.

What the fuck?

Fowler entered his peripheral vision at that moment. "That's one way of making a 'good' first impression, Andersion", he sighed, "Meet your new colleague. RK900."

The RK900 looked at Hank, smiling a predatory smile.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Nice to meet you, my name is Con."

Behind him, Connor's LED blinked red, red red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did someone say RK900?
> 
> btw. I don't know where the angst came from. Or the plot. ...sorry.


	5. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor finally talk about it.

"Con, calm down."

"Don't call me that!"

Hank sighed and looked down at the android sitting at his desk, LED still spinning yellow and red. He had gotten Connor to come with him, but it had taken him a few minutes. Even more to make him actually sit down. Connor had been in some kind of shock and Hank didn't like seeing him like this.

The RK900, Con, was sitting at the desk next to Reed's. Far away from Connor and him and still too close for Hank's liking.

He had gotten used to seeing the RK800s, had come to like them, but the RK900 gave him the chills. He looked like Connor, but he also looked like a completely different person. He reminded him of Connor, when he had still been a machine.

"Connor", Hank tried again, this time not using his friend's nickname. The nickname this damn Connor 2.0 had stolen from him. He liked calling Connor 'Con', for god's sake! Connor's eyes always lit up, when he used his nickname, it was damn cute and Hank hated that this little pleasure had been taken from him.

Hank took a deep breath and continued: "He's not here to replace you. As far as Fowler has told me, the RK900 was made for police work, just like you, and he expressed his wish to work here because of that. But Fowler wont kick you out, just because we got another 'droid in the force now." He put his hand on Connor's, gently squeezing it. "Besides, you're my partner and I sure as hell wont let anyone take you away from me!" And he meant it. Connor was his friend, his roommate, his partner. No matter how advanced this new model might be, no one could be what Connor was for him.

Connor finally looked up, hopeful chocolate brown eyes (damn those pupp dog eyes) trained on Hank. "Promise?", he asked, voice unbelievably soft.

Hank laughed and ruffled Connor's hair. Gosh, his hair was so soft. "Promise. Now let's get out of here. I'm sure there's a crime scene to investigate somewhere." They both had to get out and not stay in such close proximity to the RK900, whose eyes followed them, when they left. Creepy.

~*~

This evening after work, Hank didn't go for a walk with Sumo on his own, like he had done in the past weeks. No, he and Connor went out together, just like Connor had asked for during lunch break. And Sumo was ecstatic when Connor started playing fetch with him in the park. Hank, glad he didn't have to be the one to throw the ball like a hundred times, sat down on his favourite park bench and took out his phone to take a few pictures of Sumo and Connor. It was like watching two puppies play... Absolutely fucking adorable.

When Connor had first told him he liked dogs, he hadn't really believed him. Machines couldn't like anything, after al. But ever since actually seeing Connor with Sumo, there was no trace of doubt left. Con adored dogs and dogs adored him. It was still a wonder to him Connor didn't try to convince him of getting another dog yet.

Hank had already taken a few pictures, when he finally noticed the small notification symbol at the top of his screen. Cody had replied to his message from earlier. Hank had nearly forgotten about it after the whole RK900-thing. Curious, he opened the app again and read the message.

'Dear Hank, don't worry, please! I can totally understand. Please take care of yourself, I hope the rest of your day wont be as stressful for you both. And would you be so kind to tell Connor it really was an honour meeting him? Cody'

Hank chuckled quietly. It sounded more formal than any other text message he had ever recieved, but it suited Cody. The kid had probably re-written it ten times. Hank considered putting his phone away again, but then an idea hit him. Turning around, he activated the front camera of his phone and took a selfie of himself with Connor and Sumo playing in the background (he was a millenial, of course he was a fucking expert on taking selfies! Even if he hadn't taken one in years).

It looked... not too bad considering his ugly face took up half of the photo. 'We're better now, thx. And I'll tell him later! Gd night cody', he added and hit 'send'.

He finally put his phone away and continued watching his puppies.

~*~

"Hank?"

"Hm?"

Connor and Hank were sitting on the couch later that evening, a baseball game playing on TV, Sumo snoring at their feet. As usual, Hank wore faded sweatpants and one of his old shirts, while Connor wore boxershorts and his favourite too-big DPD-hoodie (stolen from Hank). Hank had his right arm placed on the backrest while Connor used his shoulder as a pillow. Neither Hank nor Connor really watched the game, they just enjoyed each other's company, relaxing after the hard day at work.

Connor turned his head and looked up at Hank. "When we met this RK800 earlier today... you said something about RK800s. Like.... more than just this 'Cody'. Do you know more of them?"

Hank should have expected Connor to ask again, but he still felt pretty nervous about it.

"Yeah... actually", Hank began. The fingers of his right hand drawing lazy patterns on Connor's arm. It was hard to hold still when he was nervous, but he had to get it out now. "I know a few of them. It started a few weeks ago... The first RK800 I met was the barista of the coffeeshop next to the supermarket. His name's Clark. Cody was the second one I met, while being out with Sumo..."

Connor was quiet, listening to Hank's voice. It was hard to tell what was going on inside of his head, because Hank couldn't see his LED from this side.

"There's another RK800 working at the supermarket now. Charles. He's friends with Clark, that's how he got the job at the store. I. uhm.... I think most of the RK800s know each other."

"Are there.... more than Cody, Clark and Charles?" Connor's voice was even, neither angry nor sad or curious. 

Hank thought about it for a minute. He could lie to Connor. But.... he didn't want to. It was another thing to just not tell him about the RK800s, but how could he lie about them if Connor was asking so directly? It would be unfair to him and the RK800s.

"Yes. I know eight of them, in total", Hank started and told Connor about Christian, Caleb and the others. He told him where they worked and how he got to know them. It felt good to finally tell him about them, even though Hank was still nervous.

For a few minutes Connor kept quiet. Then he finally raised his head and looked at Hank, who could see his LED now. It was slowly blinking yellow, just processing.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?", he asked quietly.

Hank rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Honestly, I.... I don't know. I think I was embarassed."

"Embarassed? Why...?" Connor furrowed his brows.

"Well..." Hank had left out a little detail until now... "When I first met Clark, he.... Well, you know how they always put your name on these coffe-to-go cups, right? When Clark and I first met and he gave me my cup, he.... uhm.... had not just written my name on it, which he knew without having to ask me. He had put his phone number on it. When I came home I was still confused, because it felt like... ah... damn, it felt like he had been flirting with me, you know?"

Fuck, it felt so stupid saying it out loud.

"I was too embarassed to tell you about him right away, because I didn't want you to see the cup and get the wrong idea. I'm sure Clark just wanted to be nice, maybe get to know me somehow... Maybe it's some kind of curiousity, because they were after all made in case you got hurt, so they technically were made to be my partner in the deviant investigations..."

At least that was the best explanation Hank had found until know. It explained why the RK800s wanted to get to know him. Maybe they also just wanted to get to know Connor through him, but that wouldn't have explained the profile pictures and.... fanart.

"But you know... And then I met Cody at the park and he gave me his number too... Well, his business card, but it was still suprising for me and.... and Charles gave me his number on a fucking chocolate bar he had slipped into my shopping bag and..."

Hank groaned. This was so. Fucking. Embarassing.

"It suddenly was too much, you know? All these sweet guys giving an old fuck-up their number, appearing out of nowhere everywhere I went... and I KNOW they weren't flirting with me or anything, but it was.... it was nice to indulge in that 'fantasy' for a while, you know? It's been decades since someone flirted with me and I sure as hell know why. So it felt... nice. And if I told you about it, I know it would stop because I would have to face the reality of it: The RK800s are just being nice guys. Nothing more."

He finally looked at Connor. He could feel his own blush on his cheeks and neck.

Connor looked... contemplating. But at least not freaked out, like Hank would have thought.

"So... you weren't put off by the possibility of the RK800s flirting with you...?", his partner asked and Hank blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that question...

"Uhm... no. They are-" Do not say cute. Do NOT say cute. "...nice. Very kind guys." Not a good save, but a save. Connor didn't have to know he thought the RK800s were good looking. Because then he would know Hank thought Connor was downright handsome and adorable.

Connor's LED suddenly went back to a calm blue and a smile spread on his face.

"I see... Well then, I'm looking forward to meeting them soon!", he said, pillowing his head an Hank's chest this time, looking strangely content.

Hank blinked. That had been alarmingly easy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No RK900 in this chapter, sorry guys! We'll get back to him soon though.
> 
> Btw I'd love to see you guys on tumblr! http://tante-kuka.tumblr.com


	6. Small talk with the enemy(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to talk. Connor just wants his Hank.

Connor finally knew the truth (well, most of it. They hadn't talked about the pictures) and Hank felt absolutely relieved. He didn't have to keep his new, slightly creepy, friends a secret anymore, even though he wasn't planning on constantly seeing them. He still had to make up for the last weeks and spend more time with Connor.

Still, it was an improvement!

At least until he remembered him. Con. The fucking RK900.

Con turned around when Hank and Connor arrived at the station the next day, smiling at them both. Hank wanted to punch him in the face right then and there, even though they hadn't really talked yet, besides the initial 'falling into his arms' introduction. Maybe it was because Con reminded him so much of the time Connor had still been a machine. Or maybe it was because he had made his partner so upset. A combination of both, possibly.

The only thing he instantly liked about RK900 was that he was partnered with Reed and the younger detective was pissed. He always loved seeing Reed pissed.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Good morning, Connor", Con said pleasantly. He looked at them, smal yellow circle on his temple informing Hank he was probably scanning them both. It made his skin crawl a little bit. He hated being analyzed by androids, though it did not bother him as much if it was Connor doing it. "You look better today. Did your investigation yesterday turn out well?" His tone was curious, nice. Not like Hank would have ecpected.

He didn't know why, but he had thought Con would be some kind of asshole.

"Yes, actually", Connor replied before Hank could even open his mouth. Connor sounded a bit... snippy in comparison. "We found some clues which guided us to the culprit. He was taken into custody yesterday." Connor never bragged about their accomplishments, usually.

Hank still smiled and looked proudly at Connor. That really had been a good case yesterday. It had helped them both forgetting about the stress at the office and in the park. "Yeah, all thanks to you, Connor. If you hadn't found the fingerprint on the bottle outside in the alley, we wouldn't have gotten the fucker", he said, patting Connor's shoulder.

Connor smiled because of the praise. "Thank you, Lieutenant... It was a team effort."

The RK900 looked between them and Hank couldn't quite figure out what he must have thought, but he looked rather... pleased.

"Good work. You really are a good team, just like everyone told me." Con smiled and left them to their work, meeting Detective Reed at his desk.

Hank and Connor stared after him, both a little bit confused.

First impressions really were wrong sometimes. Con had been rather nice today, just like when he caught Hank. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

~*~

"Lieutenant, Connor, may I accompany you?"

Hank and Connor both turned around at Con's voice. They had just been heading out to get some lunch for Hank during their break and then spend some time together at the park. Hank thought Connor wouldn't want to risk meeting Cody again, but he had actually seemed pretty eager to go to the park again.

Con smiled and continued when Hank and Connor didn't reply instantly. "I want to get some lunch for Detective Reed", he clarified, "And I don't know the area very well. Maybe you both could show me around?"

Hank felt Connor stepping closer to him and he was pretty tempted to take his hand to calm him down. He understood why Connor still felt threatened by the RK900. Maybe it would be best to get to know him better?

"Sure. Tag along", Hank said, catching the betrayed look on Connor's face from the corner of his eye. "We were heading out to grab something to eat anyway." Hank turned around to the exit once more, but he lifted his arm and put it around Connor's shoulders, pulling the android closer to him. It was only meant as a friendly gesture, but it felt pretty nice.

This time he could feel Connor smile againt his shoulder... and he thought he saw a very pleased smile on Con's face for a second too.

They took the elevator down and Con started with some light smalltalk with both Hank and Connor. They then strolled down the street in the direction of a small diner. The longer they talked with Con, the more ashamed Hank felt for his first impression of the newer RK-model. He was rather nice and actually sweet, just like Connor and the other RK800s, though he somehow came across as more mature. More watchdog, less puppy (though Hank knew Connor had it in him too. He just usually hid that side of himself more than Con).

"Can I ask you both a personal question?", Con suddenly asked, interrupting Hank's thoughts.

Hank shrugged. Connor nodded. "Shoot."

"It has come to my attention that you share the same adress", Con said, looking at them, "Are you two living together?" Why the hell did Con look up their adresses? Hank felt a small blush crawl up his neck. Everyone at the station knew Connor lived at his place, but being asked whether the were 'living together' still felt strange. It sounded... much more intimate than it actually was. They were roommates. Reeeaaally close roommates. And best friends. It wasn't like they were 'living together'... right?

It was Connor who replied. "Yes. The Lieutenant took me in after CyberLife was shut down and I didn't have anywhere else to go. It was very generous of him." He looked at Hank, a thankful smile on his sweet face.

"That is rather generous", Con agreed, but didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer. "But it's been nearly half a year. Androids get paid for their work now. You could afford your own appartment. Why do you still live with him?"

A soft blue blush spread across Connor's cheeks and he looked lost for an answer.

Hank snorted, pulling Connor close to him once again, embarassment forgotten for the moment. "He still lives with me, because Connor's my partner. Our home would probably come crumbling down soon without him." And Hank might go back to drinking too much, not looking out for himself. Playing dangerous games, drunk at night... "Plus, Sumo would be heartbroken. He loves Connor more than he loves me, the traitor."

Connor laughed and looked at Hank, eyes full of adoration Hank didn't deserve. "That's because I'm up earlier than you and feed him. He would love you more if you actually got up when your alarm starts", he teased softly.

Hank felt warmth spread in his chest. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't get woken up by you with freshly made coffee."

Hank thought he heard someone sighing softly, but when he managed to look away from Connor's puppy dog eyes, he only saw Con, who was looking at them smiling.

"I see", was all the RK900 said as they reached the diner and he held open the door for Hank and Connor.

~*~

Con had left them after buying some sandwiches for Reed, so Hank and Connor went to the park, where they sat down on one of the benches. Hank took out his own sandwich. "Con's pretty nice... A bit strange, but nice", he mused, biting into the bread. "Nicer than I'd thought at least. I hope that fucker Reed wont give him too much trouble."

Connor slowly nodded. "Con's... different than I had anticipated. I don't yet know whether I like him or not, but he's okay." Connor slid closer to Hank on the bench, leaning against the taller man. "You know, I.... I am very happy, that you still let me live with you and Sumo. I never really thought about it, but Con's right. I could affort my own place now. I just.... don't want to." He looked up with hopeful eyes. "Is that okay...?"

Hank chuckled and put his arm around Connor. "More than okay." He slowly stroked Connor's shoulder. The android still wore such stiff clothing for work. Hank should take him shopping soon. Maybe tonight after work. Spring was approaching fast, so Connor should wear something lighter anyway.

"Sumo and I have lived alone ever since Cole died. The house had felt wrong, empty. You made it feel like home again, so don't you dare leaving us, you plastic prick."

Two sighs startled Hank. This time he definitely didn't imagine it! He looked up and saw Cody and Charles, not far from them. Both RK800s had a dreamy look upon their faces and Hank could have sworn he saw a phone pointed at them for a second.

Hank felt himself blushing and put a bit more distance between Connor and himself, though he kept close enough to still be able to keep his arm around Connor's shoulders. "Hi guys. Uhm... Connor, you already know Cody. And that's Charles, he's working at the supermarket." He looked at Connor while talking, when he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down. It was Connor's arm...

"Hello", Connor said, smiling. He stood up, pulling Hank with him, though still not letting go of him. "You're the one with the chocolate then, hm? Hank told me about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you." His smile was sweet, nice, but Hank still thought it looked.... dangerous, somehow. Like when he was interrogating someone and already knew he would get their confession. (It was a strangely attractive look on Connor's face.) And Hank noticed Connor was using his first name. He usually only adressed him with 'Lieutenant' while talking to other people.

Charles chuckled nervously. It was the first time Hank had ever seen him nervous and maybe a little bit bashful. "Yeah, that'd be me. Nice to-"

"Please refrain from smuggling any more sweets into Hank's groceries", Connor interrupted him, "I'm trying to look out for my partner's health and I don't want too many sweets in our kitchen." Connor's voice had taken on a more authoritative edge, which he rarely used anymore. Hank felt goose bumps on his arms at the sound of it.

Charles blinked, blushing blue. "Uh... S-sure. Sorry, I.... I just wanted to give him a little present to.... to get to know him. And he seemed to like dark chocolate best. Sorry, I wont... do it again."

Hank stared at Connor incredulously. But Connor already continued, diverting his attention to Cody now.

"Thanks. Now, Cody, you're working as a dog-sitter, right? Are you free this friday?", Connor asked, more sweetly now. He pulled Hank even closer to himself. "I thought about going to the movies with Hank after work, but we can't leave Sumo on his own for so long. Sumo's our dog. You know Sumo, right?" He smiled and looked up at Hank. "Would that be okay? You wanted to see that new action movie, didn't you?"

Hank only nodded, too stunned to say anything. Yes he had mentioned once he would like to go see that movie, but he and Connor had never gone out to the movies together yet. Connor had never expressed any interest in it. Why so suddenly?

"Great! So Cody, you got time?"

Cody blinked a few times, then he smiled shyly. "Yes! I'll take Sumo for a walk for you. Don't worry about it and enjoy your date."

Wait. Date?

Connor just smiled. "Thank you. We still got your business card at home, so I'll message you later to discuss the details. See you on friday."

Cody and Charles shared a look. They obviously felt dismissed by Connor's words. "Okay then... See you later. Have a nice day, both of you", Cody said, taking Charles' hand and pulling him with him.

Charles waved at Hank over his shoulder. "See you! And Hank, why don't you visit Clark again soon? He's got the morning shift again, so you can grab an early coffee!" He winked and followed Cody.

Connor's jaw tightened and he looked after the two RK800s.

Hank just felt confused.

Date?


	7. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go on a date. Well, no 'date' date. Just a date between friends ...right?

Friday came so fast, Hank couldn't even mentally prepare for what was to come. 

Connor and him hadn't talked about it. His android had bought the tickets online and had also made the appointment with Cody for Sumo to be looked after, while Hank was busy stressing about this.

This date.

He wasn't even sure whether it was a 'date' date or just 'two friends spending some time together'-date, but it was their first either way. Of course they had spend plenty of time together in the past months, but never like this. They had been so busy with work ever since November, they usually just relaxed with some TV in the evening. The closest thing they had ever gotten to a 'date' had been their visit to the carnival with Markus, Simon and the others, to celebrate Kara, Luther and Alice coming back to Detroit. They had also met some Jerrys and the android from the abandoned house, Ralph, there so it had been more like a classtrip than a date. Hank had spend most of the time seriously considering his life choices while keeping an eye on a dozen androids behaving like little kids. (Though it had been fun kicking North's ass at duck shooting. He'd won a huge stuffed dog for Connor. North got her revenge though when she'd put the pink princess tiara she'd won on Hank's head and wouldn't let him take it off again.)

But back to the problem at hand. This would be their first date and he was so afraid to fuck it up, he could barely concentrate at work. Hank was 53 fucking years old and he'd never felt more nervous than today. Not even when he'd had his first date in highschool.

Hank stared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror at work. He had his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail again and he'd put on a fresh shirt. He'd taken a spare one with him this morning so Connor wouldn't have to suffer Hank's after-work-smell too much. He would have prefered going home to shower, but there was no time. The movie would start soon.

Hank thought he had looked worse. His beard was trimmed, the shirt kinda suited him (one of those he'd bought from Christian) and he didn't have any bags under his eyes anymore.

But he still didn't feel nearly good enough to be going to the movies with a guy like Connor.

"Lieutenant? Are you done?", he heard Connor's voice from the other side of the door. Speaking of the devil...

"Yeah... Just a minute."

Hank took one last look at himself, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Connor had opened his mouth like he had wanted to say something more, but as soon as his eyes fell on Hank, he just stared.

"Connor...?" Hank felt suddenly uneasy. Why did Connor look at him like that? "Is it that bad? Shit, I should have known it's useless." He lifted his hand to pull out the hair tie again, but Connor caught his hand.

"No!" The android's cheeks had gone a deep blue. "Don't. It looks... it looks very good on you, Lieutenant!" He smiled up at Hank and Hank could swear his heart had just missed a beat because of this beautiful smile. Why didn't the damn android need a licence for that fucking smile? It was more lethal than any gun. "I was just not expecting you to... dress up", Connor said. He put his hands on Hank's chest like he wanted to straighten his shirt and Hank could have sworn Connor just bit his lip for a second. "I wish I would have thought of bringing spare clothes..."

Hank's chest felt warm under Connor's hands. "Nah don't worry. You're always dressed better than I am anyway and unlike me you don't sweat. So you're all good.", Hank said. He suddenly remembered that he had wanted to take Connor shopping to get some new clothes. Maybe they could do that after their.... After the movie.

Connor looked at him with another of those warm smiles, but didn't comment on that. He just took Hank's arm. "Let's go!"

~*~

They arrived at the cinema half an hour later. "Do you want to get some popcorn?", Connor asked and Hank looked at him in surprise.

"What's with eating healthy and all that shit?"

Connor chuckled. "Some popcorn wont foil my plans to change your diet. Besides, going to the movies is something special, so special rules apply."

He pulled Hank over to the counter and Hank opened his mouth to tell the young man behind it his order, when he noticed chocolate brown eyes and freckles framed by dark brown hair. "Cameron?" The RK800 who had been working at the foodtruck he liked to go to when Chicken Feed was closed.

The freckled android beamed up at Hank. "Lieutenant! Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, likewise. Uhm, you work at the cinema now?" Obviously, since Cameron was wearing the tight fitting red waistcoat all of the staff were wearing. He looked good in it and maybe Hank's eyes lingered for a second too long because he felt Connor stiffen next to him. "Ah, this is Connor by the way. My partner", he quickly added in introduction. Hank wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder. It had helped his friend relax last time...

Cameron smiled at them both. He didn't look as surprised as the other's had when seeing Connor with him. "Yes! Only part-time though. I like working at the food truck, it allows me to meet new people and I like to prepare the food, but it's not the best-paid job ever and I'm tyring to save up some money... The cinema was looking for some temporary staff so here I am." He looked at Connor now. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Connor."

Connor smiled politely at Cameron, leaning into Hank. "Nice to meet you too. Our movie's starting soon, so could you get us some popcorn and a coke please? No ice, right Hank?"

There it was again. That gleam in Connor's eyes he couldn't quite place... "Yeah, no ice. Thanks", Hank nodded.

Cameron smiled, not fazed at all. "A coke and some popcorn. Salty not sweet, right Lieutenant?" He winked at Hank and turned around, not waiting for an answer. He fetched them their popcorn and their coke. Hank paid, gave a quick but polite 'bye Cameron' and they left for their screen.

The cinema wasn't too crowded yet. Their seats were somewhere in the middle.

"You... prefer your Popcorn salty?", Connor asked when they'd found their seats and sat down together. "How did Cameron know?" He sounded tense.

Hank looked at him and shrugged, unsure what to say. "I dunno. Maybe he just took a guess? I don't eat much sweets besides my chocolate and sometimes donuts..."

Connors lips were pressed into a thin line, something obviously bothering him. That wasn't good. This was supposed to be a nice date and he didn't want Connor to worry, no matter about what. Hank took his hand, gently squeezing it. "I hope the movie's good", he tried to change the subject. "It's been years since I went to the cinema." His thumb brushed along Connor's knuckles. "Thanks for this, Connor. It was a great idea."

That did the trick, because Connor smiled again, resting his head on Hank's shoulder.

~*~

The movie was acutally pretty good. Not a cinematic masterpiece by far, but just the right mix of comedy, action and thriller for two cops to relax after work.

When they left Cameron was outside, tapping away on his phone. He didn't notice them and Hank didn't want to disturb him in what propably was his break, so he and Connor just went on their way.

"Hey Connor", Hank said after a few minutes of comfortable silence and just walking next to each other. It was still early and the air was warm, the weather too good to take an autonomous taxi."What do you think about doing some shopping? You're still wearing all that stiff business clothing. All suit jackets and dress shoes... And at home you always steal my stuff. We could get you some new clothes."

Connor looked up at him. "But... I like wearing your clothes, Hank."

A rush of heat pooled in Hank's stomach at that statement. He tried to ignore it. "For all I care, continue stealing my hoodies at home, as long as you give them back sometime. But what about going to the park with Sumo? Or going on a da- ...going out like this? You could use something more casual which doesn't make you look like you robbed your roommates wardrobe."

Connor considered it for a moment. "You're probably right..."

"Okay then." Hank smiled. "Let's go to the store I get most of my stuff from. It's not far and you said you like my clothes, right? We can get you something similar."

"I like your clothes because they are worn and soft. And they smell like you. Your taste in clothing is actually pretty atrocious."

Hank felt himself blush. "Oh shut it, plastic prick."

~*~

They still went to the store. Connor noticed some nice looking t-shirts at the front and stopped to look through them but Hank wandered farther into the store, looking around.

"Oh, Lieutenant!"

Hank turned around, recognizing the voice. It sounded so much like Connor's, but it had a certain lilt to it.

"Christian, hi", Hank greeted the RK800 and smiled.

Christian returned the smile, standing very close to Hank. "You already came back? You rarely go shopping so often. Or did you miss me, Lieutenant?", he practically purred and traced one of the buttons on Hank's shirt.

Hank gave a crooked grin. Usually this would have been far too close for his liking, but after knowing Christian for a few weeks, he knew the RK800 was actually rather well behaved today. Still, he took Christians hand in his to pull it away from his chest.

"No, I'm-"

"We're actually here for me today", Connor interrupted them. Where had he suddenly appeared from?! Connors eyes were fixed on Christian's hand in Hank's and Hank quickly pulled his own hand away.

Christian scoffed, still not backing away. He actually leaned into Hank even more. "Well. continue shopping then. I'll keep the Lieutenant company", he said, wrapping his arms around Hank's neck. What?

Connor looked ready to kill. He came over and somehow managed to squeeze himself between Hank and Christian. "I'm sorry, but the Lieutenant is needed. He has to help me pick out my clothes", he said and pulled Hank into one of the changing rooms. With him.

And was it just Hank's imagination of had he seen a pleased grin on Christian's face just before the changing room's curtains had closed...?

What the fuck was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to tell you how happy I am about all the comments, kudos and bookmarks/subs. They give me life!
> 
> I cannot tell you how surprised I am that so many of you like this crazy story so far, because I hadn't expected it at all. Writing hasn't ever been one of my strong points (it still isn't. I'm more used to drawing than writing). The only writing I ever did was RPing with my friends, which I've been doing regularly over the last 10+ years, but only ever in private RPs and always in german. Actually writing in english is a huge challenge for me. I keep comparing it to all the awesome stories here on AO3 and asking myself why you're reading this at all, but I guess you're all just as thirsty for Hank/RK800-fanboys as I am!
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading this guys, it means alot to me!


	8. Group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor keeps stripping in front of Hank.  
> Hank finds something.

"Connor?"

"Yes, Hank?"

"Why am I here in the changing room with you?"

"To help me pick out my new clothing."

Hank held back a groan. This was torture. The smale cubicle was'nt really big enough for them both and Hank had to press himself against the wall to give Connor enough space to- oh god, he was taking off his goddamn clothes!

"Yes, but why am I here INSIDE the changing room with you? People usually wait outside on one of the chairs for the other one to be done trying on their clothes, then come out and show them." He tried to turn around, but couldn't figure out how without bumping into Connor.

Connor paused, hands on the waistband of his pants. "But that wouldn't be very time efficient. I would have to come out after trying on each garment, show it to you, and get back inside. It's much easier this way. We change in the same room at home too."

Yes, but Hank's bedroom was bigger than this tiny hellhole. Besides Connor was the one who kept stripping down with Hank still in the room. Hank usually prefered changing alone in the bathroom.

"That's not the point Con... Just.... Hurry up then." He sighed, feeling defeated. He looked up to the top of the small changing room, trying to find something to distract himself from the sight in front of him. Huh... He could have sworn he saw something above the curtain rail just now, but it was gone before he could blink. Probably just the top of the curtain jiggling a bit from the movement inside the cubicle.

"Already done. What do you say?"

Hank looked down again. Connor was wearing a tight fitted dark blue jeans now, with a light blue shirt and a dark grey waistcoat, which reminded Hank of the waistcoat Cameron had been wearing earlier. The outfit truly accentuated Connor's lithe body. Hank felt his mouth going dry.

"Hank?"

The lieutenant gulped, shaking himself out of his stupor. "It looks... really fucking great on ya, Connor. But why the waistcoat? I thought we wanted to get you something more casual."

Connor smoothed the front of the waistcoat down, even though it was fitting just perfectly. "Yes I know, but you also said I'd need something for days like this, for going out together. I think the waistcoat is perfect for more formal outings like going to one of Markus' vernissages of maybe going to a club. And if I take it off, the jeans and shirt combo is casual again." He took off the waistcoat to make a point.

Thank god he took it off. Too bad he still looked absolutely amazing in this pair of jeans... "I see", Hank said, trying to get his erratic heartbeat back to normal. Fortunately Connor seemed to be too concentrated on his clothing to notice anything. "Good then.... We'll take it. What's next?", he asked and instantly regretted it, because of course Connor started stripping again. Fuck his life.

~*~

Half an hour, several outfits and a ton of internal crises later, they stood at the cash register to pay. Christian had a huge grin on his face when he handed over their bags with Connor's new clothing, his phone blinking next to him on the counter. "Very good choice. You'll look dashing in it Connor."

"Thank you, Christian..." Connor took the bags, only to have them taken away by Hank to carry them back home. Connor looked surprised for a second, then smiled softly. "Thank you, Hank..."

"Awww what a gentleman", Christian sighed and rested his head on his hand, his eyes fixed on the pair in front of him. "Connor you really are one lucky guy to have him~" He smiled and looked at Connor challengingly.

Connor narrowed his eyes. "I know I am", he simply replied, linking his arm with Hank's and raising his head. "Goodbye, Christian."

"See you, Chris!", was all Hank could say before he was being pulled out of the store.

Connor had become quite bossy in the past week...

~*~

They arrived back home a while later. Hank and Connor had decided to ditch the taxi and walk back home to enjoy the crisp evening air, their arms still linked, bodies close to each other, sharing warmth. Sumo was excited to see them again, tail wagging like crazy when Hank opened the door. Cody had locked it after his walk with Sumo, hiding the keys back under the doormat like he had been told. Not the best hiding place, Hank knew, but who in their right mind would try and break into a cop's house with a beast of a Saint Bernard inside anyway? Sumo was not the best of guard dogs, but he protected his home.

"Hey Sumo! Did you miss us, bud?" Hank leaned down, ruffling the dog's ears. Sumo just wagged his tail even more. "Did Cody take good care of you? Hm?" He could image it too well... Sumo had probably taken Cody for a walk, not the other way around like it was supposed to be. Sumo was pretty strong.

"Hank? Do you want something to drink?", Connor asked from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

Hank sat down on the couch. He noticed some pillows had been moved, so Cody had probably sat here after the walk to pet Sumo for a while. Good boy. Sumo always needed some attention after his walks.

Hank smiled, but then he noticed something underneath one of the smaller pillows which tended to fall off the couch when Sumo jumped up. He pulled it out and it was a small tablet. Hank didn't own one because he was already confused enough by his phone and he didn't think Connor owned one either. Was it Cody's?

Curious he pressed the power button. It didn't have any kind of security code, screen lighting up invitingly. The background image was a picture of dogs, so Hank was pretty sure this really was Cody's tablet. He reached for his phone to tell Cody he had forgotten his tablet, when he noticed the message-icon. He would usually never read someone else's messages, but... the preview text in the pop-up made him curious. Very, very curious.

'RoboCop groupchat - 135 new messages.  
newest message: Are you for real?! He was in the changing room with him?!'

What.

Changing room? Robo.... cop? This sounded suspiciously like... No way.

Before he could stop himself, he opened up the messaging app and was greeted with a groupchat, starting at the oldest of the new messages.

BaristaBabe [18:12]: NO

Freckles [18:12]: YES

BaristaBabe [18:12]: You're kidding me

FashionGuru [18:13]: Please tell me you're not fucking with us, hun

Freckles [18:14]: I'm not. They. Are. Cuddling. At. The. Cinema.

[photo send]

Hank looked at the attached photo. It was... of him. And Connor. Sitting arm in arm in the cinema, watching their movie. This... this couldn't be real. Had they really been this close? The photo looked like it had been taken from the direction of the projector. Only employees could get there. Freckles. ...Cameron? Fuck.

BaristaBabe [18:14]: Fuck this is cute. This will be my new screensaver.

FashionGuru [18:15]: damn I bet those strong arms feel good, wrapped around you... Lucky bastard

ILoveDogs [18:17]: Hey guys, I just came back from my walk in the park with Sumo. Do you want to see pictures?

FashionGuru [18:18]: sweety, not even puppy pics can top this.

FashionGuru [18:18]: we got hot stuff and loverboy making out at the cinema

ILoveDogs [18:19]: What? o/////o

ILoveDogs [18:19]: Ohhh there's a picture

ILoveDogs [18:19]: oh my.... They look so happy together!

FashionGuru [18:21]: You think they'll start getting nasty soon? Cam, you got any more photos for some thirsty b*tches here?

ILoveDogs [18:22]: Which dogs are you talking about? Sumo is a male dog and I already gave him some water...

Freckles [18:22]: Don't mind him, Cody... And sorry guys, I had to get back. I'll send you some more during my break, k?

Hank stared at the screen, flabbergasted. If he wasn't entirely mistaken... this was a groupchat of... RK800s. Cody, Cameron... and he would bet his ass 'FashionGuru' was none other than Christian, while 'BaristaBabe' was Clark. He took a look at the chat's list of members, but couldn't place all of the nicknames.

He swiped back to the chat, scrolling down, his face getting more heated by the second. Most of it sounded like some serious fanboying... He got to the last few messages and stopped to read again.

FashionGuru [19:40]: I'm in heaven

FashionGuru [19:40]: Guys

FashionGuru [19:40]: GUYS

FashionGuru [19:41]: They just came in

Bookworm [19:42]: who?

FashionGuru [19:42]: Who the fuck you think I'm talking about?!

Bookworm [19:44]: wow, language

FashionGuru [19:45]: oh shut up nerd. They. Are. Here. I cuddled up to the man of my dreams for a second and gosh does he smell good today. And then little Concon squeezed himself between us. Literally. He was so jealous it was so friiiiggiiinnnn cuuuuuteeeee khjldkfjgl

NotJimmy [19:47]: Hold on, you cuddled up to him when loverboy was with him?

FashionGuru [19:50]: duh I didn't see him, he was at the front

FashionGuru [19:50]: it wasn't my plan

FashionGuru [19:51]: but itworkedsowellohmygod

FashionGuru [19:51]: and now they are in the changing room. Together. Concon pulled him with him. He probably thought I'd molest his beau some more if he left him with me (I probably would have ;P)

Freckles [19:53]: damn I wish I was there...

FashionGuru [19:53]: just look at them!

[photo send]

It was a photo taken over the top of the fucking changing room curtain, showing Connor and himself pressed together. So it had not been his imagination at all, fucking android!

Freckles [19:55]: I'm dying

Bookworm [19:56]: you can't die

Freckles [19:56]: I'm deactivating then, shut up nerd

NotJimmy [19:56]: is this for real?

FashionGuru [20:03]: gotta go, sounds like they're coming out soon

FashionGuru [20:03]: heh. pun not intended

BaristaBabe [20:22]: what did I miss

BaristaBabe [20:25]: WHAT

BaristaBabe [20:25]: Are you for real?! He was in the changing room with him?!

The tablet must have lost connection at that time, because there weren't any new messages and the wifi symbol was off. Which was for the best, considering Hank's erratically beating heart. He wouldn't have survived more messages.

Hank felt.... odd. Embarassed, slightly flattered.... freaked out. He heard Connor coming over and quickly hid the tablet.

He was fucked. So. Fucked.

And he needed to have a serious talk with some RK800s.


	9. Photos and messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank isn't ready to face his problem yet. It's his weekend after all.

How did one start a conversation like this?

"Hey guys. Care to explain why you're shipping me with my best friend?" Not exactly the best way, but Hank made a mental note to use it as plan B, just in case.

He had to find a way to be less... blunt with it, but still straightforward enough to get the message across.

And first of all he had to find one of the boys, preferably alone. Hank did not like discussing serious topics through messages or phone, so he'd rather talk face to face. Question was: who to talk to? Cody would be the most obvious choice since it was his tablet Hank had found the messages on. But Cody was so sweet and innocent, he would probably start crying halfway through. Christian was way more confident, he'd be the better choice, but Hank'd rather not be alone with him after reading some of his messages. The RK800 was quite open with his... desire, for a certain silver-haired male. (Hank still didn't know whether it was serious or a joke. Why the hell would anyone desire an old drunk like him?)

Maybe he should talk with Connor first anyway. Hank didn't want to keep secrets from him again after all what had happened, but... he didn't want to risk what was building between them. What if Connor freaked out as soon as he heard the RK800s wanted to see them as a couple and started distancing himself from Hank? Hank didn't know whether his heart could survive that heartbreak. Literally. He could not lose Connor, or Russian Roulette would be back again soon... Connor was what kept him going.

Hank sighed, taking a huge sip of his coffee. It was saturday morning, he and Connor had the whole day off. Yesterday had been such a great evening. Connor and Hank had listened to some jazz when they'd gotten home (after Hank hid the tablet), talked for what seemed like hours and had both fallen asleep on the couch together. His neck still hurt, but it had been worth it. Connor had slept (aka. been in stasis mode) in his arms the whole night.

Should he really ruin a peaceful saturday like this? Especially since he would have to leave Connor alone again to talk to one of the RK800s.

Nah... It could wait one or two more days, right?

Connor was currently out for a walk with Sumo, since Hank had just woken up a few minutes ago. They'd probably be gone for a while, leaving Hank alone with his thoughts. At least until a small 'beep' got his attention. It had come from underneath the cushions, where he had hidden the tablet yesterday. Hank pulled it out to see the wifi was back on and new messages flooded in. He decided not to read any more of Cody's messages though, instead powering the tablet down and pulling out his phone.

He wrote a quick message to Cody: 'Morning Cody. thx for looking after Sumo yesterday, good job. U forgot ur tablet @ our house. Can you do without it for a few days? I could bring it to the park on monday.'

Surprisingly it only took a few minutes to get a reply.

'Good morning Lieutenant, did you sleep well? You're welcome. Playing with Sumo had been so much fun, I never had the chance to look after a huge dog like him. And thank RA9 you found my tablet! I thought I had lost it. You don't have to bring it to me, I can come get it if you don't mind. I'd love to see Sumo again'

Hank smiled. The kid was a sweetheart. But he didn't want to have his weekend with Connor interrupted. 'Nah sorry, weekend's for me and Connor. You could come over on monday though?'

Again, the reply only took a few seconds. 'Oh of course! Please enjoy your weekend, Lieutenant. I'll visit monday morning then, okay? I could take Sumo for a quick walk so you and Connor have more time preparing for work.'

'Sure, if you want to. See ya on monday kid and it's Hank when I'm not on duty.'

'Okay... See you, Hank. Take care <3'

Hank put his phone away but kept smiling softly.

~*~

After Connor came back and Hank had eaten breakfast, they decided to use their day off to clean the house. Or rather: Connor decided to clean the house. Hank just helped because he didn't want his friend to do all the work.

Together they worked fast and finished just before lunch time. Hank didn't feel like cooking after all the work they'd done, so they went out to grab something at a diner down the street. (No Chicken Feed for him when Connor was with him.)

They walked in comfortable silence, when Connor's attention drifted to some couple on the other side of the street, taking selfies together while eating ice cream.

"Hank?"

"Hm?"

"We've never taken any photos of us together."

Hank blinked and turned his head to look at Connor. He thought about that odd statement for a second. "Yeah... True. I don't think we ever took any." There were some photos of them, which other people had taken, some in the newspapers after a case, some taken by colleagues at work parties, but none they actually took together themselves. Hank suddenly remembered the selfie he'd made some time ago. "I took one of us! I don't think you noticed though, you were playing with Sumo."

He took out his phone and scrolled through his (very few) photos. When he found it, he opened the it and showed it to Connor. He still thought his ugly face took up too much of it, but he loved the happy expression on Connor's face while he was playing with Sumo.

It was mirrored on the face of the real Connor next to him.

"It's wonderful! Why have you never shown me?", he asked excitedly, taking Hank's phone from him and just went ahead and send it to himself. He smiled when his own phone chimed and he opened the message. "I love it!"

Hank scratched his beard in slight embarassment. "Ah well... Do you remember the day you've met Cody? We left kinda suddenly and I appologized to him via message. He said he hoped we were both okay You and I. So I.... I took the photo to assure him we were. I forgot about it afterwards."

Connor looked up from his phone. "You took this picture... to send it to Cody?" His mouth was pressed into a thin line again. Hank opened his mouth but before he could reply Connor straightened up and took Hank's hand. "We will take more pictures today."

"Right now?", Hank asked, confused.

"Yes!"

Connor dragged him to the diner and slipped next to Hank in the booth, even though he usually prefered sitting across from him so they could talk and look at each other more comfortably.

The waitress came to take their order and Connor just ordered something for Hank before taking out his phone and activating the camera.

"Okay, smile!"

Connor pressed himself close to Hank and smiled. But Hank was too confused. He looked at the camera like he didn't know what was going on (he didn't) and so Connor wasn't exactly pleased when he looked at the photo he'd just taken.

"Hank, you have to look happy!", he said and nearly pouted.

"Connor..." Hank sighed quietly. "I never look happy on posed pictures. What's up with you and suddenly taking selfies? I can understand why you would want some photos of us together, but we should take them because we feel like it, not because you forced me to."

"Am I... forcing you?" Connor turned his head, a betrayed look upon his face. "You took a photo for Cody willingly. Why not for me?"

It suddenly began to dawn on him.

Connor was jealous.

"Connor, I would do anything for you", Hank said and he meant it. He took Connor's hand with his phone still in it and deleted the photo. Then he swiped back to the camera. "But you have to talk to me. You can't expect me to smile when you've left me all confused." He put his arms around Connor, pulling him close, and lifted the phone again. He looked at Connor and smiled softly. "You're my partner, Connor. And I took the photo for Cody to show him the great time I've had with you. Sometimes even old fuckers like me like to boast a bit, you know? Especially with the great partners they have."

"Hank..." There was a huge blue blush on Connor's cheeks, but he smiled like Hank had just made his entire day. Together they looked at the camera again, both smiling now, and Hank took the photo.

Hank made another mental note then: Don't forget to reassure your partner he's still your best friend, even if you somehow managed to make some more.

(Because that's what Connor was jealous about, right? Because he was also friends with Cody and the others. Nothing more.)

"So let's see..." Hank pulled the phone close again and looked at the photos. He felt his face heat up when he saw the first one. He must have had his finger on one of the buttons too soon, because there were quite a few from before they had been looking at the camera, inseat looking at each other while Hank had talked. "Oh.... oh well.... Maybe we should take another one." He swiped to the side, but they got worse. They looked at each other like... a couple. A very happy one. That hadn't been his intention... "Fuck, let's just delete them all. The last one looks good though." The only one where they'd looked at the camera.

"No, wait!" Connor took his phone back, pressing it close to his chest. "I like them! They look more natural", he said and looked at his screen again, the blue blush still high on his cheeks. "But let's take some more outside on our way back!"

Hank agreed but Connor didn't really wait until then. He took some photos while Hank was eating, making Hank look at him annoyed but also fondly. He also asked the waitress to take one of them which made Hank look very flustered on the photo.

Their little photo session continued on their way home, like Connor had wanted. Hank went with it, if just to make his friend happy. (Though to be honest, the way Connor clinged to him had felt very nice. He even pressed his cheek against Hank's to take a selfie of their faces.)

Back home they took some last photos with Sumo, before Hank put a stop to it and flopped down on the couch to watch some TV. He needed a break and it was time to finally spent the saturday like it was supposed to be spent: doing nothing.

"Connor do you want to choose the movie?", he asked and looked at his friend, who was typing away at his phone. Strange. Connor rarely used his phone to message someone other than Hank or sometimes colleagues, rarely some of the Jericho guys. Especially not on saturdays. "Watcha doing?"

Connor didn't look up, but he smiled his predatory smile which send chills down Hank's spine. "Oh, just sending a message."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your sweet comments! I'm open for suggestions if you want something specific in this story :)  
> And Con will be back soon!


	10. Monday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday mornings aren't ever as peaceful and quiet as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a bit longer to write, I'm sorry! I've been at a festival, meeting Tom Felton and Evanna Lynch, so I've been a tiny little bit distracted :'D

Hank wasn't sure what to expect. He had told Connor that Cody would be over on monday morning to pick up the tablet he'd forgotten and to take Sumo for a walk. Connor had not shown much of a reaction. But Hank knew his roommate could be a bit sensitive concerning the other RK800s, so he was prepared for anything, when he left his bedroom on early monday morning.

He was not prepared to find Connor in the kitchen, dressed only in one of Hank's shirts, very tight boxer briefs and an apron.

A fucking apron.

(Where did he even find that thing? Hank couldn't remember ever owning one!)

Connor was busy preparing breakfast for Hank. He turned his head when he heard his human partner enter the kitchen and smiled (one of his fucking beautiful smiles) at him.

Hank had to covertly pinch his own butt to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Because he had definitely dreamed about this screnario, sans the shirt. The pinch did hurt, but he still entertained the idea that he must have had a stroke or some kind of belated alcohol-induced hallucination even though his last hard drink had been days ago..

"Good morning Hank!", (Dream?-)Connor said and filled Hank's favourite mug with steaming hot coffee, while the human slowly walked closer to the table. Hank had to sit down. He couldn't stop staring at Connor's long legs or the way his shirt was so big it revealed one of his shoulders completely. "Would you like some omelette or rather some fried eggs?"

Blinking slowly, Hank came to the conclusion he definitely suffered from a stroke, because there was no way this was real.

"Uhhh.... fried eggs? Thanks Connor..."

This wasn't the first time Connor had made him something for breakfast, but it felt very different from usual.

The door bell suddenl rang and Hank, thankful for the distraction, got up to open it. He didn't notice Connor putting the pan aside and following him, until the android was pressed close to his side, just as he opened the door.

Both Cody and Hank blushed at the same time. Connor just smiled, leaning his cheek on Hank's shoulder.

"Good morning, Cody. Here's your tablet", Connor said, smiling sweetly and wrapping Hank's arm around his own waist, while handing over Cody's tablet with the other one. "Ready to take Sumo for a walk? Thanks for offering, by the way. It gives me so much more time to spend with Hank that way~"

Hank was pretty sure his face was as red as Cody's was blue right now.

Poor kid was staring at Hank's hand on Connor's hip and the way Connor's naked shoulder brushed Hank's arm. Hank felt the urge to protect Cody from so much naked skin but he could not move at all, frozen in place by Connor's closeness.

Cody finally found his voice again after a few seconds of tense silence. "Y-you're welcome! I can get Sumo a few times a week if you want to have more time together in the morning! I'm usually free this early anyway!" He took his tablet and smiled at Connor genuinely.

Taken aback, Connor stared at him for a moment, like this wasn't the reaction he had anticipated, his LED spinning yellow for a second before slowly blinking blue again. "That.... would be great. Thank you Cody. I enjoy taking Sumo for walks myself, but maybe you could come here once or twice a week. What do you think, Hank?" He looked up at Hank, who could not think straight because Connor's body was pressed to his and the damn android looked at him like it meant something and DAMN. Connor could have asked for anything right now, Hank would have said yes.

"Sure... Wouldn't be too bad to have an excuse to stay in bed longer."

Cody blushed again at that, giggling quietly. "Text me later then, okay? Have a nice day at work!" He put the leash on Sumos collar, put his tablet into the pocket of his hoodie and let himself be dragged away by the overexcited Saint Bernard.

Connor tsk'ed quietly.

"What's wrong?", Hank asked in confusion, closing the door.

Connor shrugged, a very light blue on his cheeks. "...nothing", he murmured, going back to his pan.

~*~

After a nice breakfast they drove to work together, both in a very good mood. They loved Sumo, but they rarely had time to enjoy the morning together during the week because one of them always had to take the dog for a walk. Usually Connor, since Hank needed more time to prepare in the morning as a human (and Hank already took forever to wake up anyway).

They arrived at the station with smiles on their faces, prompting Reed to pull a face and Con to grin when they saw them. "What put you in such a good mood?", Con asked conversationally, though there was a strangely knowing smile on his lips.

"We had a nice quiet morning thanks to our new dog-sitter", Connor explained and Con asked after Sumo, pulling the other android into a conversation.

Hank huffed and went to his desk, preparing for the day, when Reed suddenly appeared next to him. Hank looked at him sceptically. "What's it, Reed?"

Gavin crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Your plastic toy is going on my nerves with his photo-spam of you two losers. Make him stop", he demanded.

Hank frowned. "What do you mean?"

The younger detective rolled his eyes. "Yeah... I guessed you didn't know." He pulled out his phone, swiping a few times and held it for Hank to see. The screen showed some kind of social media app. Hank honestly didn't know what they were called nowadays. It was probably instagram's great-great-grandchild. But that didn't matter much. What mattered was his own face staring back at him from the screen, his partner's face pressed to his cheek. One of the pictures Connor and him had taken on saturday.

"Why the fuck do you have that photo?!", he growled and tried to take the phone from Reed to delete the offending photo. No one was supposed to see that!

Gavin pulled his phone back to protect it. "Why do I have it? The whole fucking DPD probably has it! Your damn partner has been spamming us with this pictures for days now! Make him STOP! I've tried blocking him but people keep reblogging it!"

"What?" Hank finally managed to snatch the phone from Reed and scrolled down. Dozens of pictures of Connor and himself, most from saturday, but some also taken when Hank hadn't been looking on sunday and even this morning. There was one of Connor, dressed in Hank's shirt, with Hank eating his fried eggs in the background. 'Lovely morning with my partner <3', the caption said. Hank sputtered.

"Connor!" He pushed the phone back into Reed's hands and walked over to Connor. Taking his arm, he pulled him with him away from Con and to their desks.

"Hank, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Hank pinched his nose and turned to Connor. "How about your little social media obsession lately?"

"Oh..." Connor looked sheepishly down at his hands. "I.... might have uploaded some photos of us. I just wanted to.... to show everyone how happy I am. With you."

"So you've put photos of our private life online for everyone to see?! Without asking me first?"

Connor wrung his hands. "....yes. I'm sorry", he whispered, the happy mood from before suddenly gone. Hank wasn't sure what to say and just stared at Connor, so the android continued. "I.... I can take them down if you want to! Just please don't be mad...."

Hank sighed. "Connor, I'm not.... Well, I AM a little bit mad at you, but just because you didn't ask me first. I'm not too keen on showing my ugly face to the world, but if you want to share one or two pictures once in a while, it's okay. Just not... every second of our life, okay? I DON'T want Reed to see what I'm wearing to bed or that I fell asleep on the couch!"

Connor bit his lip. "I like your face. It's handsome..." 

"What?"

Connor looked him in the eyes. "You've called yourself 'ugly' so often. But I think you're very handsome."

Hank blushed again. Damn, he was no teenager anymore, what was wrong with him?! "Ooookay, let's stop this right here.... There's probably something seriously wrong with your perception." Hank coughed and powered up his computer. "Let's.... let's get to work. There's much to do today."

He looked at his screen and scanned his mails for anything important when he felt Connor coming closer.

"Lieutenant... do you really think you're ugly? There are many.... people who would disagree with you." He felt Connor's hads on his shoulders. Hank tried shrugging them of but the android was insistent... "Christian seems to think you're very.... 'hot'."

Hank blinked. "Excuse me?"

Connor leaned down, resting his chin on Hank's head, his hands still on Hank's shoulders. It felt quite intimate. Too intimate for work, but Hank couldn't get himself to tell Connor off.

"Christian. Your RK800-friend from the clothes store. He's commented on my pictures, saying how 'hot' you are.... He also kept staring at you when we were at the store on friday. He finds you very attractive."

"...Connor, that's just a joke", Hank said, "Christian just likes flirting. And he's a litte creeper."

"I've checked his social media profiles, he does not comment on anyone else's pictures like that. Only on mine.... He-"

Fowler's voice suddenly broke them apart. "ANDERSON! Connor! There's a new case for you. Leave that lovey-dovey shit at home and get back to work, will ya?", he yelled at them from the door of his office.

Hank coughed and stood up.

What a strange monday morning....


	11. In which (some) questions are answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a little chat with one of the RK800s.

They did not continue their conversation from earlier, which Hank was very thankful for. The day had been embarrassing enough as it was and the case they'd worked on had been very taxing. He was just looking forward to have a nice cold beer now. He had asked Connor whether he wanted to join him, but Connor had declined and said he wanted to go back to Sumo. He trusted Hank enough to know he wouldn't drink too much.

So now Hank was entering Jimmy's bar on his own, taking a seat at the counter.

He still enjoyed coming here, even though he did not need to drown his thoughts and problems in alcohol anymore. It was a small, quiet bar, especially now that the 'No androids allowed' sign was gone, together with some of the anti-android patrons (and Jimmy). It was less crowded now.

"Good evening, Lieutenant", a soft voice said and Hank looked up to see another smiling RK800 watching him.

"Oh, hey Caleb", Hank answered with a tired smile of his own. He had not seen Caleb in a while. Looked like the bartender had a new tattoo on his neck. How did androids even get tattoos? It did suit him though. "I didn't know you're working on mondays now. Don't you usually have those off?" The android had once told him he prefered working on weekends. That way his human coworkers could take saturday and sunday off, resulting in Caleb usually taking mondays and tuesdays off in return.

Caleb shrugged and poured Hank his beer without waiting for his order. He always knew what his favourite customer wanted to drink. Caleb had once told him he could see it in Hank's body language. "Usually, yes. But I've met up with some friends yesterday and so I swapped shifts with a coworker."

"Oh? Did you do something special?", Hank asked and took a sip of his beer. If he thought about it, this was the perfect opportunity to get some answers. He finally got one of his RK800s to interrogate, who wasn't poor little Cody. Or Christian... "Have this 'friends' been your RK800-buddies, by any chance?"

Caleb hummed as he inspected a glass in his hands for any remaining specks after he had washed it. "Actually, yes. It was the only day most of us were free. We like to meet up once in a while." He lowered the glass down again and looked at Hank. "We didn't do much though. Just... sharing some stories and such."

"Mhm..." Hank leaned his chin onto his hand, watching Caleb closely. The bartender was much better at keeping a straight face than most of the other RK800s. But Hank could see the tiniest nervous twitch of his lips.

"Stories, huh? Care to share some with me?", the lieutenant asked, smiling up at Caleb, "Work has been tough today, I could use some distraction."

Now there definitely was that twitch again. "Ah well... you know.... We just shared what has happened at work and all that.... Nothing exciting. We're living pretty quiet lives now, thankfully."

Yeah, Cameron and Christian had definitely gleefully shared what had happened at their work. Hank could vividly remember the chat and the pictures...

"You know...", Hank began, clinging to the last bit of Caleb's statement to distract himself from the memory of some of Christians more explicit messages, "...I never did ask any of you guys how you 'woke up'. Connor always said you had been build in case his body was destroyed during his mission. So he had a new one to upload to. Thank fuck that never happened though or I would have missed the chance to meet you guys."

Not just because some of them wouldn't have gotten the chance to be alive now, but because Hank might not have been alive today either. He didn't know whether he could have survived seeing Connor die. Multiple times.

"You woke up when Connor rescued the androids from CyberLife tower, right?", Hank continued, pulling himself out of his rather depressing thoughts, "So technically a 'quiet life' is the only life you know, being activated so late in the revolution."

Caleb contemplated his answer for a second. "Yes.... and no", he said. He looked at a water stain left behind by Hank's glass on the counter and wiped it away. "We haven't been activated before, but we... do have memories from before. Connor's."

"Wait, what?" Hank blinked in confusion. Now that's new. "You have Connor's memories? Everyone of you RK800s? Why?"

"In case he was destroyed so badly his memory could not be uploaded to CyberLife before his body deactivated, daily backups had been made and installed in our bodies. Usually every time Connor reported back to CyberLife."

That... actually made sense. Fake-Connor at CyberLife tower had had Connor's memories too, even though Connor hadn't died or uploaded his mind deliberately. That's why he had been able to fool Hank so easily.

Caleb smiled at Hank. "Memory transfer is not perfect though. Some memories get lost and when we were activated and deviated, some memories were also prioritized differently for each of us. That's why we're all... different, even though we share most of Connor's memories."

Hank nodded slowly. He should have asked this so much sooner... It explained much about his new friends, especially why they had known him so well when he'd first met them. It even explained, to some degree, why some of them had started working at his favourite shops and stuff like that. Most of Connor's memories had probably been either about work or Hank, so the RK800s hadn't known much else when they'd first woken up.

It might... even explain some parts of their slight obsession with Hank. Newly deviated, they had probably clung to the memories of Hank, because he'd been the only person Connor had had much contact with.

It didn't explain one thing though... Why the hell were they so obsessed with him and Connor TOGETHER? Hank still didn't feel like outright asking, but he had to get some answers for this too. Somehow.

"I see", Hank finally said. "Thanks for telling me, Caleb." He smiled at the android and leaned forward on the counter, just slightly, but it was enough to make the RK800 blush the tiniest little bit. "It must be nice for you to chat with all the RK800s. You're all something like brothers or cousins, right? Maybe Connor and I should join you someday. He's your brother too, after all, and you do share his memories so it's only fair you share some of of your newer stories with him. When do you meet up next?"

At this, Caleb actually looked a bit panicked, his normal poker face completely forgotten. Now Hank really wondered what the guys were up to when they were alone...

"I... I don't think that'd be good", Caleb stuttered slightly He cleared his throat even though that should make no difference for an android, but maybe he just wanted to cover up his nervousness. "I mean.... you'd probably be bored. You have a much more exciting life than we have."

"Ah don't worry, Connor and I enjoy 'boring' stuff when we're off work. Police life is exciting enough for an old guy like me. And I doubt hearing your stories would be boring at all."

Caleb bit his lip apprehensively. "Okay if... you say so? I'll ask the others, we don't have a new meeting set up yet..."

"Sure, don't rush it. I gotta ask Connor first anyway", Hank said, emptying his glass.

"I'll text you, okay?", Caleb asked, finally smiling again. He'd never texted Hank before. (Most of the RK800s hadn't texted him yet, actually, even though he had made sure to send each of them a message to give them his number, after the first time he'd messaged Cody. It had only seemed fair.)

"Okay." Hank suddenly remembered the profile picture crisis he had suffered a while ago. All RK800s had changed their pictures after his first message to Cody, like they'd suddenly realised Hank could see the pictures, but he still remembered each and every one of them had had one of themselves with Hank, in some kind of form. (He did NOT want to remember Christian's.)

Maybe this way he could pry a tiny bit more...

"Your profile pic is cute by the way", Hank said, studying Caleb's face which suddenly turned a bright shade of blue.

"Excuse me?"

"Your profile picture. In the messenger app", Hank explained, "You know, the one when you'd made that cocktail for me because you'd said I looked like I needed cheering up?" Hank pulled out his phone and opened the app, pretending to want to show the picture to Caleb. "Oh.... You've changed it? Pity, I liked it..."

Caleb was downright flustered now. Hank had never seen him like this. "O-oh... that.... that was weeks ago, I... I change the picture every few days, you know...." He turned his back to Hank and started to rearrange some bottles on the shelf.

Hank smiled. "Hm, I see... It's been a while since I looked at your profile picture... I don't get messages often after all. Could you send me the photo though? I really like it."

"S-sure..." Caleb kept staring at the bottles, avoiding Hank's gaze even though he must have felt it on his back. "I'll... send it to you after work."

"Thanks. Who took it anyway? I can't remember someone taking a photo of us", Hank continued his questioning.

"I... the.... uhhhm..." The android bit his lip again, obviously VERY nervous now. "Carson sometimes... walks by in the evening on his way home from the bookstore. He never comes in though because he doesn't like bars, but he usually waves at me at least and sometimes I come out to chat for a bit. He saw us... talking and... took the photo. He said it looked cute and he didn't want to disturb us...."

Hank sighed. "What's it with you RK800s and taking photos of people without asking..."

"Sorry...?"

Hank waved it of and put his phone back into his pocket. At least now he knew the RK800s had really been sharing pictures of him. This was still a confusing mess, but at least his chat with Caleb had solved some of it. "Never mind. I think I'll better get home now. Connor and Sumo are probably waiting for me already" He put a 10 dollar note on the counter and stood up. "Remember to text me, okay? Oh and... please tell Christian to not photoshop anymore photos of him and myself."

Hank went out of the door, leaving a very embarrassed RK800 behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, one day Hank will look back at this and ask himself how he could ever be so fucking dense.  
> But this day wont be soon...


	12. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank decide to get to know the RK800s better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been the sweetest readers anyone could ask for. So here's a second chapter for you today!

They were sitting on the couch together, Hank's lap occupied evenly by Sumo's head and Connor's upper body. He had one hand on each of their heads, fingers slowly running through soft fur/hair. An old movie was playing in the background, but it was mostly ignored by the human in the room. Hank prefered listening to Connor's soft sighs and Sumos quiet snoring instead of the cheesy dialogue of the movie.

He had to break their little bubble of relaxation though, unfortunately.

"Hey Connor?"

"Mhm...?" The androids head turned slightly but he did not open his eyes, still enjoying the feeling of Hank's hand in his hair.

"I've met Caleb at the bar today." A slight stiffening of his muscles, but Connor did not show any other reaction than that so Hank continued. "He mentioned meeting up with the other RK800s last sunday. I thought maybe we could join them next time? It might be nice."

Connor was silent for a few seconds, before he slowly rose from his position, balancing himself with a hand on Hank's knee to look at his human. "You want to meet them? ALL of them?", he questioned. He did not look averse to it as Hank would have expected, just wary.

Hank nodded. He tried to ignore the feeling of Connor's warm hand on his naked knee.

"Well, I have met them all, just not... at the same time, you know? And you haven't even met each of them yet, even though they are kind of like your relatives." Hank shrugged. "It was just an idea... Meeting your family. We don't have to, if you don't want to-"

"Ohhh, but I'd love to!", Connor interrupted him and there it was again. That predatory smile Hank couldn't quite catch the meaning of yet. And he wouldn't anytime soon because Connor was very good at destroying any coherent thought process in Hank. The android actually wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and straddled one of his legs.

When had the fucking hallucinations come back? Or was it a day dream this time? Maybe he had drunk more than he had thought earlier this evening...

"It's a great idea. What a wonderful opportunity to get to know my... brothers", Connor said, though Hank had problems concentrating on the words. "I would love to know more about them. Share some aspects of our life with them in return... And show off my partner. Mhm... I think we should invite them here! The house is big enough. What do you say? I don't think any of their apartments will be big enough for so many people plus Sumo and I don't particularly want to meet up at a coffee shop or bar."

Hank wasn't sure where this... enthusiasm suddenly came from, but it was hard to be concerned by that when your lap was full of lovely android. Though he was kinda thrown off by Connor's wish to 'show off his partner'. What did he mean by that? The RK800s all already knew Hank and they knew he and Connor were partners at work. "S-sure... Yeah, why not? Lemme just drop them a message..." He reached for his phone on the table, jostling Sumo a little bit in the process, but the Saint Bernard just continued sleeping. "Uh.... how do I send a message to more than one person?"

"Hank, that's a simple group message. You don't even know how that works?"

"...I know how to call or text someone and how to set my alarm. That's enough..."

Connor rolled his eyes playfully, taking the phone from Hank. He opened up a new chat, adding all the RK800s to it. His gaze narrowed when he noticed Christian's profile picture (the only one still with Hank in it, though a kinda tame one), but didn't say anything. Instead he started typing.

"Connor, I can do that myself-"

"If you do it, the message wont be done by tomorrow morning."

Hank pouted, because he wasn't THAT slow, thank you very much. The damn phone was just too small for his fingers sometimes... He was a big guy with big hands after all.

He pulled Connor closer to himself and started reading while Connor was typing.

'Hello, this is Connor from Hank Anderson's phone.  
My partner and I would like to invite you all to our home for a little get-together. We haven't had the chance to meet all of you together yet. Please tell us when you'd be available as soon as possible. Hank & Connor.'

Hank rolled his eyes because of course Connor would make such a meeting sound so formal. But Connor's wording also made his chest feel a little bit warmer. 'Our home'... 'My partner and I'... That sounded nice.

"Well, let's see when we'll get our first reply", Hank said and he didn't even get to finish his sentence, before his phone already beeped.

'Oooohh I'd love to! I'm usually free in the evening. Should I come early and take Sumo for a walk?' Hank didn't even have to check the name to know it was Cody. Sweet little Cody... He really was Hank's favourite (not counting Connor, of course).

The next replies came just a few seconds later.

Clark: 'Sure! You really want to invite us all? I'm free most evenings too. The shop closes at 6pm, so I can be at your place around 6:30.'

Carter: 'That'd be so cool! I wanna meet Sumo!!! But I don't know my shifts for next week yet... Don't meet up without me!'

Carson: 'Sign me up!'

Christian: 'will we get a tour of the house~? The bedroom for example? ;)'

Charles: 'Shut up Chris :( And I'd love to come over!'

Connor's lips twitched downwards when he read Christian's message, but other than that he kept a straight face. "Hm, seems like we'll have to do it in the evening... Two answers are still missing though."

Hank nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, Cameron and Caleb. They're probably still working and can't look at their phones... Caleb's usually got mondays and tuesdays off and I don't think he can switch shifts with a coworker again for this weekend. How about next tuesday evening? Carter and Cameron might have to work but maybe they can take the evening off if they ask one week in advance..."

Connor looked at Hank. "You know your... friend's schedules very well..."

Hank grumbled and pinched Connor's leg. "I'm good at remembering details, okay? I'm a detective too, in case you forgot."

The android flinched and rubbed his abused synthetic skin with a pout. "I know you're a detective. It's just... You don't pay as much attention to Chris or Ben or any of the other guys at work..."

"That's because Chris or Ben don't have your fucking puppy dog eyes which makes them easier to ignore sometimes." And besides, Hank did pay attention to his human friends too. He just didn't always show that, at least not at work.

Connor's pout disappeared again, replaced by a brilliant smile. "You like my eyes?", he said and Hank felt another blush spread on the back of his neck.

"Oh shut it, tincan. No fishing for compliments. Get off my leg, I have to take a piss!"

~*~

The week was spent fussing over next tuesday, at least on Connor's part. Hank watched him making plans for cleaning the house, getting some of Hank's better clothes to the dry-cleaner's (why did he insist on Hank wearing his good stuff? He thought the advantage of having all of them over was not having to put on real pants!) and making an appointment at the hairdresser for Hank ("Connor, they've all already met me! They know I usually look like shit. Why do I have to get all dolled up now?!" "Because I say so.")

At least all of the RK800s could make it. Most of them had confirmed so shortly after Hank had suggested the date. The last one had been Carter and he had told them he had gotten the morning shift on tuesday just a few hours ago.

It was friday already and Hank took a little break from work while Connor finished one of their reports. He scrolled through a newspaper tablet in the break room, waiting for the coffee machine to finish, when someone came up to him.

"Hello Lieutenant."

He looked up and saw Con. He'd not seen the RK900 often these past days, because Gavin and Con had been out for a case most of the time.

The RK900 smiled at him and Hank automatically mirrored it. He still thought Con did look more strict and mature than the RK800s, but his smile was still just as sweet. (Most of the time. Hank had once seen him smiling at one of the suspects during an interrogation. It had been terrifying.)

"Hi Con. What's up? Already done catching bad guys for today?", Hank said and took a look around for Reed, but the detective was nowhere to be seen. Good.

"Not yet, but we came to bring in some new evidence. Detective Reed is in the evidence room right now." The coffee machine beeped and Con turned around, getting a mug and filling it up for Hank. "Here, Lieutenant."

Hank took it, a little bit surprised. "Oh.... thank you!"

Con smiled again, leaning against the table. "May I ask you a question, Lieutenant?"

"Sure, shoot." Hank took a huge gulp of his coffee. It was scalding hot, just as he liked it.

"It has come to my attention that you're organising a... little get-together at your house", Con said, suddenly a bit sheepish. "I would like to ask whether I... could come too?"

Hank looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm acquainted with some of the RK800s you've befriended. Just... online though. I've not met them yet, but I'd love to. I'm the only RK900. The other's hadn't been finished yet when CyberLife was taken over, but the RK800 line is very close to mine."

"Oh..." Hank had never thought about that. Con was the only one of his model? Of course he would try to seek out the RK800s then... "If you want to come, why not? I don't think Connor will have a problem with one more guest. The house will be crowded anyway. It's next tuesday, starting at 7pm. Do you have our address?"

"Yes I do", Con said and smiled even more than before. He seemed rather excited. "Thank you, Lieutenant!"

"You're welcome."

The more the merrier, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought about adding an interlude. Just some snippets from the RoboCop group chat, of the boys going crazy about the invitation or something like that. Would you be interested? The whole story is from Hank's POV so I don't know whether this would fit in :/


	13. Interlude: RoboCop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK800 groupchat

[Group Chat:] RoboCop

[members:] BaristaBabe, Bookworm, FashionGuru, Freckles, ILoveDogs, LateShiftLover, NotJimmy, RetailHero

[April 18th 2039, Monday, 9:21pm]: new messages!

~

FashionGuru: IS THIS REAL

FashionGuru: AM I DREAMING

FashionGuru: PLS TELL ME THIS IS REAL

BaristaBabe: Calm the fuck down Chris

FashionGuru: BUT THEY INVITED US

FashionGuru: TO. THEIR. HOME

FashionGuru: WE'LL BE INSIDE THEIR HOME I CAN'T EVEN

BaristaBabe: You know, instead of freaking out, you should probably reply. Cody already did

FashionGuru: WHAT?!

FashionGuru: I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST

BaristaBabe: Then STOP FREAKING OUT and reply to them

BaristaBabe: There, I'm second. Better hurry up or Hank'll think you don't want to meet him

BaristaBabe: Awww even Carson and Carter were faster than you

FashionGuru: FUCK YOU ALL

Bookworm: Language....

FashionGuru: I had to prepare a perfectly smooth reply! That takes time!

FashionGuru: And shut the fuck up Carson

RetailHero: You've used a winky face emoji. That's not smooth, that's dumb.

FashionGuru: :'(

LateShiftLover: This is SO awesome. I'll finally get to meet Sumo! I hope I can switch shifts or get the day off...

Bookworm: What's with Cameron and Caleb?

RetailHero: Both still at work. They'll reply later, I'm sure

ILoveDogs: Guuuuys! Isn't this great? <3

ILoveDogs: I'll be there a bit early to take Sumo for a walk. Maybe I can help Connor prepare the house. Fitting ten person's into the living room will be hard

FashionGuru: Lucky bastard, you've already been inside their home :(

FashionGuru: I wanna come early toooo! Can't you just let me in when you get Sumo?

FashionGuru: So I can sneak into Hank's bedroom

FashionGuru: crawl underneath the covers

FashionGuru: breath in his smell

FashionGuru: I bet his pillows smell divine

FashionGuru: and

[FashionGuru has been blocked by BaristaBabe]

Bookworm: ...this is getting out of hand with Chris

RetailHero: I'll go visit him to make sure he doesn't overheat in his excitement...

BaristaBabe: Just knock him out if it gets too bad :/

~*~

 

[April 19th 2039, Tuesday, 0:15am]: new messages!

~

Freckles: IS THIS REAL

Freckles: AM I DREAMING

Bookworm: not you too....

Freckles: Just kidding ;P

Freckles: But seriously, this is awesome! We'll get to meet Connor and see their home! I'm dyiiiiiing to see it. Just one more week!

Bookworm: Technically we've already seen it. Connor's been inside before

Freckles: But it's not the same...

Freckles: btw why're you still online? Aren't you usually in recharge mode already at this time?

Bookworm: Yeah.... But there's a new chapter of that fanfiction I love so much

Bookworm: I had to read it

Freckles: Nerd <3

Bookworm: <3

Bookworm: the chapter's really awesome though

Bookworm: It's that HankCon story I've recommended you last week. The slowburn is killing be but it's reeeaaaally good. You should read it

Freckles: naw, you know I prefer edits and fanart....

Freckles: my friend at Jericho has provided me with some delicious comics

Bookworm: what? who?!

Freckles: You know who

Bookworm: Voldemort?

Freckles: ....who?

Bookworm: .....

Bookworm: ok first: I take back every 'I love you' I've ever said to you. Second: Read Harry Potter or I wont ever say it to you again.

Freckles: ;_;

Bookworm: And now back to my question: WHO?

Freckles: We'll just ignore the fact that you've just broken my heart bro?

Freckles: And you DO know who. There's only one person there who'd give me the good R-rated stuff. I don't even know whether the other's are shipping it

Bookworm: Oh? Oooohhhh.

Freckles: Oh yeah.

Bookworm: Bless Kamski for making the cutest robots have the dirtiest minds.

NotJimmy: IS THIS REAL

Bookworm: Oh fuck you guys, not again

NotJimmy: Language ;P

NotJimmy: And send me those comics and fanfictions, darlings

~*~

 

[April 20th 2039, Wednesday, 1:45pm]: new messages!

~

ILoveDogs: Guys! Should we bring presents?

BaristaBabe: Why should we?

ILoveDogs: I don't know... We're invited to their home. Humans bring presents when they are invited, right?

Bookworm: Depending on country and culture, sometimes, yes. Though it's neither a holiday nor one of their birthdays so I don't think they'll expect us to bring something

ILoveDogs: Oh.... ok

ILoveDogs: I would like to get them something though...

FashionGuru: We could get them some nice underwear <3

BaristaBabe: ...when did I unblock you?

FashionGuru: Never, but it's not exactly hard to hack into the security system of this app

BaristaBabe: ...hey Chris?

FashionGuru: Yes Sweetheart?

[FashionGuru has been blocked by BaristaBabe]

~*~

 

[April 21st 2039, Thursday, 11:20am]: new messages!

~

LateShiftLover: Have you seen the new photos on Connor's account?

LateShiftLover: Hank looks so handsome with a ponytail

LateShiftLover: I hope he'll wear one on tuesday

NotJimmy: He usually likes wearing his hair tied back when it's warm, so the probability is quite high

FashionGuru: YES GIMME THAT MANBUN HONEY

[FashionGuru has been blocked by NotJimmy]

~*~

 

[April 22th 2039, Friday, 2:47pm]: new messages!

~

Bookworm: Hey guys, you remember the fanfiction I've been crazy about?

RetailHero: The slowburn fic? Sure

Bookworm: The author messaged me

Bookworm: Can I add him to the chat? He'll be at Hank's and Connor's place too on tuesday!

BaristaBabe: He'll be there? Uh.... why? I thought it's for us only

Bookworm: Seems like he's one of our brothers too! Surprise!

RetailHero: Whaaaa? Really? Cool! Sure, add him!

BaristaBabe: Yeah why not. I didn't think there are more of us though... (We're #52-59.... Is there a #50 or #61?)

ILoveDogs: add him!

NotJimmy: Yeah

Freckles: Sure

FashionGuru: Yes add him!

LateShiftLover: Sure

[Bookworm has added a new member to the group chat]

RK900: Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con's writing fanfiction, someone at Jericho's making comics. I dunno how to make this more silly....
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr and say hello! https://tante-kuka.tumblr.com/


	14. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few last preparations are being made until the boys arrive

Tuesday evening Hank had taken a shower after his visit to the hairdresser and was now clothed in dark grey jeans and a light blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up (fucking unicolor, no prints allowed, thanks to Connor. The blue did fit his eye colour very well though). His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his beard had been expertly trimmed. He did look quite good, compared to his usual 'I don't give a fuck'-look, if he did say so himself, but he still felt uneasy about this whole dressing-up thing. It was just the boys coming over after all...

Cody had already been in to take Sumo for a walk when Hank had come home and Connor was still out to get some special kind of high-grade thirium for their guest, something like the android-version of a fancy drink, so Hank was alone for a few minutes.

He looked himself over one last time and left the bedroom to go into the living room. He looked through his music collection and put on some nice Jazz to fill the silence in the house for a while.

The living room had never looked this tidy before... Hank appreciated Connor's effort, of course, but he did prefer a little bit of messiness actually. It made the house look more lived-it. He went over to the couch and rearranged the pillows a little, so they weren't as perfectly lined up as before, then went back into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

Just as he leaned on the counter and enjoyed the first hot mouthful, the front door opened and Connor came back, his arms full of shopping bags, probably filled with the high-grade thirium and maybe some groceries they had needed. Hank chuckled and placed his mug back on the counter to take some of the bags off Connor's hands. "Welcome back."

Connor looked up with a smile. "Ah, thanks Hank, I-" The words died on his tongue as he looked at Hank and a blue blush spread on his cheeks. "Oh...."

"Oh?" Hank raised an eyebrow. "What's 'oh'?"

"You look... different.", Connor said, putting the bags down. He raised his hands instead to run his fingertips over Hank's now shorter beard.

Hank tried to ignore his erratically beating heart. "Of course I do. You made me go to the fucking hairdresser. What do you think they'd do there?" This must have been the first time Connor had seen him with a trimmed beard... "Does it... look ok?"

"It looks great!", Connor answered without missing a beat. "I can see more of your face now."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Better not get used to it. I prefer hiding as much of it as possible." In the background, another song started playing and Hank hummed in appreciation. "Damn, I love that song..."

Instead of commenting on Hank's self-doubts again, Connor listened to the music. "Oh... it's nice." He did prefer Hank's jazz collection over the heavy metal.

Hank hummed along and started swaying to the music. "One of my favourites." He slowly wrapped his right arm around Connor's waist, taking the androids hand in his left one. Connor looked up at him in confusion but Hank just grinned. "I'm all dressed-up and there's some good music playing. Time for a dance, don't you think?" Who knew how the evening would end? Hank just wanted to have one perfect moment now, then everything could go to chaos later.

Connor averted his gaze and fixed it on Hank's chest instead. "I don't know how to dance, Hank. That's not included in my programming..."

"Dancing isn't as hard as running after bad-guys and parcouring over roofs. Just follow my lead for once."

Hank started slowly spinning them, swaying to the gentle beat of the music. Their bodies were pressed closely together, warmth spreading through Hank wherever synthetic met organic skin.

"See? It's not hard."

"Mhm..." Connor smiled and leaned his head against Hank's shoulder. "You're right..."

It was perfect. Music softly filling the room, Connor in his arms, the lights outside dimming with the setting of the sun...

Of course it would not stay that way.

The front door burst open, revealing a very hungry Sumo and a very distressed Cody, who was being dragged behind 170 pounds of Saint Bernard.

"Sumo, wait!!!", the android tried, but the dog had already wrenched him across half the room so that Sumo could reach his food. Cody caught himself on the back of the sofa, but only barely, and let go of the leash.

"You have to be more patient buddy... Your food wont run away", Cody mumbled and rubbed his abused shoulder. That's when he finally noticed Connor and Hank, still wrapped in each other's arms but not dancing anymore.

Of course the android started blushing furiously. "Oh my rA9, I'm so sorry!!! I didn't think you'd be home yet or I would have knocked! Sorry f-for disturbing you, I-" His gaze landed on Hank and his trimmed beard and proper clothes and Cody blushed even more.

"Cody, it's okay", Hank said chuckling and slowly let go of Connor again, even though he didn't want to lose that warm body in his arms. But all good thing had to come to an end. "Thanks for looking after Sumo." He glanced at his watch. It was 6:45 pm now, the others might arrive soon.

"You're welcome", Cody said. He sheepishly turned to Connor, who wasn't looking very happy about the interruption. "Can I... help you with anything else?"

Connor sighed and shook his head. "No thank you. We're pretty much done and you're our guest after all. Sumo might want some attention when he's done with his food though, so why don't you just give him some belly rubs and Hank and I will take care of the rest?" He smiled politely and took Hank's arm to pull him back into the kitchen.

They took the formerly forgotten thirium out of the bags and filled it into some fancy looking jugs Hank couldn't remember owning. Connor had even prepared some thirium ice cubes. Cold temperatures could be harmful for androids' biocomponents, but the thirium wouldn't be cooled down that much by the ice cubes. The jugs were then put on the coffee table together with some glasses and Hank's beer.

Hank also put the kitchen chairs into the living room while Connor was changing real quick. Two or three of the RK800s might have to take a seat on the floor, but Hank guessed that was okay. They had some comfy pillows which could be put on the ground and Hank was pretty sure Cody would be sitting on the floor with Sumo anway.

"Okay.... I think we're done. What do you say?", Hank asked, looking at Connor when he came back from the bedroom. Connor looked good in the dark blue pants and light blue shirt they had bought during their 'date'. The shirt was a different shade of blue than Hank's, but they were still kinda matching.

His partner nodded, scanning the house one last time. "Everything is prepared", he agreed and not a second later the doorbell rang.

Hank looked at his watch. Exactly 7:00 pm, of course.

He chuckled and went to get the door, but Connor did not let him go on his own. The android wrapped his arm around Hank's waist, opening the door with him.

Hank quickly shoved his confusion and madly pounding heart aside to greet their guest.

Of which all of them seemed to have arrived together. At least all of the RK800s. Clark and Charles at the front, Cameron, Carter and Caleb next, and behind them a very excited Christian was being held back by an equaly annoyed Carson. They were all looking at Hank and Connor, arm in arm, both dressed up like they were going on a date.

"Hey guys", Hank said smiling a bit self-consciously..

Connor mimicked his partner, smiling at the other androids, though he was leaning his head on Hank's shoulder while doing so. "Good evening. Come in!"

A few, very short but still noticeable, moments went past, until Caleb was the first one to speak up. "Hello! Thanks for inviting us all over!", he said and turned to Connor. "We haven't met yet. My name is Caleb, I work at Jimmys bar. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and one after the other all of the RK800s introduced themselves to Connor, at least those he hadn't met yet.

Cody greeted his 'brothers' when they came in, but was also busy calming Sumo down. The Saint Bernard was obviously overwhelmed by seeing so many Connors, tail wagging at record speed. He had to greet each of them and received plenty of hugs and belly rubs. (The RK800s all had Connor's love for dogs in common.)

A few minutes later they finally ended up in the living room, Cody and Carter on the ground with Sumo across their laps, belly up. Hank, Connor, Caleb and Clark were sitting on the sofa, while the rest of them took up the chairs.

Hank noticed some of them kept stealing glances at him or at the way Connor's thigh was pressed to his or the way the android leaned into Hank's side as they sat on the sofa.

"Ok so..." Hank cleared his throat and reached for his beer. "Thanks for coming over today boys. It's great to finally meet you all together and be able to introduce you properly to Connor. Con will be coming too in a while." Hank was still glad Connor had been okay with that after he'd told him he'd invited Con. "I don't know whether you guys know him...? He's an RK900 working with us at the DPD. He and his partner had to finish something up so he texted me he'll be coming in later."

He looked around and noticed another face missing from the crowd. But hadn't he seen him at the door earlier?

"Where's Christian?"

Not a second after the question left Hank's lips, a very loud and very happy sigh could be heard from the direction of the bedroom.

Carson groaned. "I can't believe it... I'll get him", he said and got up.

The other RK800s looked after him, most of them quite uncomfortable. Clark looked at Hank and Connor apologetically. "Uh... Please don't mind Chris. He's...."

"Completely smitten with a certain someone?", Cameron offered under his non-existant breath.

"....excited to be here", Clark finished with a pointed glare to his brother.

Connor huffed and looked at the corridor to see Carson dragging a pouting Christian behind himself and back to the living room.

"I just wanted to see the house...", Christian complained and sat down on one of the chairs, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest.

Hank coughed. "I can show you around later. It won't be very exciting though. Most of the house is made up by the living room and kitchen so you can already see like 80 percent of it."

"We'd still love to get a tour, thank you, Hank", Charles said with a smile.

After that they all started chatting pretty easily. The RK800s were curious about Hank's and Connor's work. Much had changed since the revolution, especially now that Hank was responsible for the 'crimes against androids' cases, instead of the deviant cases.

And while Connor had been a bit cautious at first, he slowly warmed up to the RK800s, though he ignored Christian most of the time, if possible.

Hank smiled. This went far better than expected!

So far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, we're near the end of this story. At least that's how I've planned it... Maybe around three more chapters?


	15. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con arrives! And things go south pretty fast.

About half an hour after the RK800s had arrived, the doorbell rang again.

This time Hank was allowed to open it on his own, while Connor was enthusiastically discussing a crime novel he had read with Carson.

Of course it was Con, though Hank was still surprised when he opened the door. Not because of Con himself, but because of how he looked like. "Shit, Con! What happened?!", Hank asked, pulling Con inside. "Are you ok?"

The RK900's jacket was opened and the shirt underneath ripped at the front, splashes of blue thirium everywhere. Con looked down at himself.

"I'm alright, Lieutenant. That's mostly not my thirium, so please don't worry. I'm sorry, I should have changed, but I do not own other clothes yet and it's too late to go shopping." Con looked apologetic. "I did not want to be too late for our meeting... Maybe I still should have waited until the thirium would have evaporated though..."

Connor and the RK800s were looking over with concerned faces, yellow circles of their LEDs telling Hank they were all scanning Con for injuries. But their scanners must have confirmed that Con was indeed okay or they would probably not have remained that calm in the face of their 'baby brother' covered in Thirium.

Hank sighed and stripped the RK900 off his jacket. "Let's get you a new shirt at least. You're taller and broader than Connor, but one of mine should fit..." He took Con by the arm, leading him to the bedroom, followed by Connor (all the while ignoring Christians whispered 'Someone stab me NOW! I want one of Hank's shirts too').

Connor smiled and took Con's jacket from Hank's hands when they reached the bedroom. "Give me your shirt, I'll put it in the washer with your jacket", the smaller android offered, "Maybe we can fix it later."

Con hesitated for a few seconds, but then he nodded and took off the shirt to give it to Connor.

Meanwhile Hank was looking through his wardrobe. Most of his normal shirts would be far too big for Con, even if the RK900 was indeed taller than Connor. His DPD hoodie would fit Con, but Connor would kill them both if Hank gave it to anyone else. He found one of his old shirts from the police academy though. This should do, he decided and gave it to Con. "Here, put that on. It shouldn't be too big on you. I was much fitter back then… And we’re not at work, so please call me Hank." 

Con looked at the t-shirt in his hands, feeling the softness of the old fabric. "Thank you, Hank." Con smiled and put the shirt on. It was still a bit too big for him, but it made him look less intimidating than usual which was a nice bonus after coming here covered in thirium.

Hank guessed Con did want to make a good first impression after all.

When they came back to the living room together, the RK800s still looked concerned, especially Carson. Hank sat back down on the sofa, Con taking the only free seat left next to him, where Connor had sat before. Hank decided against telling him. He could not ask Con to sit on the ground now...

"What happened?", Carson asked and leaned closer to Con from his seat on one of the chairs. Christian had finally calmed down for now so Carson did not have to hold on to him anymore.

“Detective Reed and I had to take a group of violent androids into custody”, Con explained, “They put up a fight, obviously… But there were no serious injuries on either side, though I think Detective Reed might have broken the nasal ridge of one of the androids after they'd tried to stab me...” He looked at the other RK800s in the room, smiling shyly. "I'm sorry for being late and coming here like this.... It's still nice to finally meet you all. I'm Con."

His smile was returned by his eight 'older brothers'.

"Sounds pretty dangerous.... I'm glad you're not hurt though", Carson said and smiled at Con. "And don't worry about being late. I'm Carson by the way. I can't believe we've been chatting online for weeks and I didn't know you're an RK900..."

"Well, I didn't know you're an RK800 either....", Con replied with a chuckle.

Connor came back from having put Con’s clothes into the washer while the other RK800s introduced themselves to the RK900. He stopped in front of the couch, only to see Con had taken up his seat next to Hank. Connor's smile fell and he turned to sit down on the floor next to the Sumo-Cody-Carter-puppypile, when Hank caught his wrist.

"Come here."

Connor looked confused for a second, but then Hank tugged on his wrist and without hesitation and with a happy smile, Connor sat down on Hank's thigh.

Hank let go of Connor's hand and wrapped his arm around the thin waist instead. He would not let Connor sit on the ground! The RK800s had probably all seen the photos Connor had put up online anyway, so it's not like they hadn't seen Connor and Hank being close before.

They obviously hadn't yet seen Connor on Hank's lap though, because there was a collective sigh going through the living room right now, making both Connor and Hank look around in confusion.

"Fuck, you're adorable....", Clark said and leaned his head on his hands with a smile, not taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Caleb, sitting next to Clark, actually took out his phone to take a photo.  
Carter groaned and hid his face in Sumo's fur. "I don't think I can cope with all this cuteness live.... It's too much!", he said and Cody giggled.

"This is better than I would have expected."

"You're so cute!"

"Ohhh can I get your other thigh, Lieutenant?" Of course that was Christian and the RK800 did not wait for an answer before sitting down on Hank's other leg, wrapping his arms around the human's neck before either Hank or Connor could react.

"Chris!"

"...we can't ever take him anywhere...."

"Get OFF Christian!"

"....I want to sit on Hank's lap too..."

"Not you too Cam..."

"Shut it, boys! And now get off of the Lieutenant Chris!"

Hank didn't know what was going on anymore, the living room filled with so many shouts until the RK800s were finally interrupted by Connor's calm voice. "What... do you think you are doing, Christian?", he asked as he looked at the other RK800, tone unusually cold.

Christian gulped and took his arms away from Hank's neck. "I...." The expression on Connor's face told him he'd made a mistake. A big one! He looked at his brothers for help, but it was pretty clear he wouldn't get any in this case. Con even scooted away from Hank and the two androids in his lap.

"I just thought... uh... Hank's got two legs and maybe I.....", Christian stammered, but Connor cut him off in the middle of the sentence..

"Hank is MY partner. You may be kind of my brother due to us being of the same model and you may even be a friend to Hank, but that does not mean you may initiate that kind of physical contact with Hank without asking! And now please stand up and back away from Hank or I will make you." Connor's voice was calm, but no one in the room doubted the threat was anything but genuine.

Christian was off of Hank's leg in a second and stared at Connor, the room completely silent for a few seconds. Hank didn't know what to expect (more yelling? A fight?), he was still too taken aback by the whole scene.

"...fuck that was hot", Christian finally said to Connor's and Hank's surprise, making Connor look both confused and embarrassed, while Hank remained utterly lost.

"Excuse me?", Connor said, but Christian ignored him, sitting down on the floor between Con's legs now, still close to Hank but not touching him anymore.

"Con, darling, you should write some jealous!Connor!" Christian leaned his head back to look up at the RK900. "You'd do that for your big bro, right? Pretty please~? Carson said you're nearly done with your other fic!"

The tense silence of the living room was gone in seconds.

"Wait, he's taking requests now? What about reverse AU?!", Carter cut in, "I've asked for android!Hank days ago!!!"

"You already got your comics! You don't even read fanfiction!"

"Yes I DO when Con's writing them! Carson made me read all of them on friday!"

Cody clapped his hands in excitement. "Oh I love jealous!Connor, but make it have a happy ending!"

"Yes, and Hank-centric!", Caleb said swooning. "Maybe a case-fic? I love Hank being in cop-mode! He could even wear his uniform!"

"We should make a list!"

"Yes!!! Con what do you say?!"

"Brothers, you are aware Hank and Connor are still with us, right?", Con said uncertain, pointing at the confused human and android next to him.

The RK800 blinked in unison.

And in unison their faces went blue and their LEDs yellow.

Hank groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.


	16. The blunt truth is... (you're stupid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some truths.

"What is... going on?", Connor asked, still so utterly confused, it was fucking adorable in Hank's eyes. And a stark contrast to his ice-cold jealousy just a minute before.

Hank sighed. He didn't know whether he should be the one to tell Connor, especially with the android still sitting on his lap. He didn't want to make Connor uncomfortable. But better him than Christian or any of the others...

"It seems like your brothers are shipping us, Connor", Hank explained and he could see Connor's LED blinking while his partner had to look up the meaning of 'shipping' in this context. The other RK800s looked panicked, they probably hadn't known that Hank knew about their little game.

Connor's LED finally went red for a second, then yellow and just like his brothers, Connor's face blushed furiously now. "Oh...."

"Yeah..." Well, it had been nice while it lasted... Hank sighed and started withdrawing his hand from Connor's waist, but Connor surprised him again by snuggling even closer.

"Could you send me those fanfictions?", Connor asked and turned to Con with a smile.

"What?!" This time it was Hank who was confused.

Connor looked back at him. "I would like to read them. I've never read anything written by another android and I'm curious about the work of my brother!"

"But it's.... about us."

"So?" Connor tilted his head slightly, reminding Hank of Sumo when he was confused.

"Us. In a.... romantic sort of story."

"Yes, I do understand that, Hank. that's why I would like to read them."

"Why?!", Hank asked, now exasperated and Connor flinched back a bit. All the confusion and the insecurities of the past weeks finally coming to the surface. "You know, I thought it was a bit creepy, but also kinda cute of your brothers to ship us. I'm probably the human they had most memories of when they woke up, thanks to your memory-backups and our partnership's probably also the only 'relationship' they have had any data of, but why would YOU be interested in this shit? You know me better than they do, I'm surprised you're still living with me after getting to know me better in the last few months!" Hank was close to seriously freaking out now and he felt bad for it, because the RK800 looked at him like deers in headlights. "It's okay if they want to joke around, having fun by pretending to be flirting with me, making pictures and stories and all that jazz. I've been young once too, you know. And I figured they wanted to get to know more about emotions and relationships through it, but I don't think I can handle the emotional chaos of YOU being a part of this joke!"

Silence. Connor was frozen on Hank's lap looking at his human partner like he had just grown a second head. The RK800s exchanged nervous glances but it was Con who spoke up first.

"Hank, you do realise that each and every one of the RK800s in this room does harbour some kind of infatuation with you, right?", the RK900 said with complete calmness while his brothers blushed even more. "Some of them more than the others." He looked at Christian for a second. "And this does include Connor."

Hank's heart literally stopped for a second, making ten LEDs light up red for a short moment. Fortunately, his heart picked up it's work at double speed just a moment later.

"What...?", he asked, his voice nearly inaudible, staring at Con.

The RK900 sighed and continued. "In other words, just like most of his brothers, Connor is in love with you."

Hank stared, mouth gaping open.

Con tilted his head in the same slightly confused way as Connor had done just a few minutes ago. "You... didn't know?"

Hank closed his mouth, opening it again, but-

"YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Everyone in the room fell silent in shock and turned to stare at sweet little Cody, now standing instead of cuddling with Sumo, with a furious expression on his face which looked anything but sweet.

Hank would have thought his hallucinations were back if it weren't for the weight and warmth of Connor still sitting on his lap.

"You're a fucking detective of the Detroit Police!", Cody yelled, "How the hell did you keep your job for that many years if you couldn't even deduce THAT?! I thought you two had just been too shy, dancing around each other for MONTHS. You act like a fucking married couple in their honeymoon! I have had emotional breakdowns because you two are just too cute together and you want to tell me you did not notice Connor loved you?!"

Clark whistled quietly. "Damn, I've never heard Cody curse before.... Or yell", he whispered, though Cody was obviously already exhausted by his outburst, because he let himself be pulled down by Carter again, to hide his frustrated shouts and distressed noises in Sumo's fur.

Christian was the next one to speak up, a surprisingly sober expression on his face. "Hank, my flirting with you never was meant to be a joke. Why would you think so? And why would you think, if we were all so obsessed with you, Connor wasn't?"

Hank didn't know what was going on anymore. Again. "I..." He turned from Cody to Christian, still decidedly not looking at Connor in his arm. "Well, which reason would I have to believe otherwise?", he said defensively, "I'm old, I'm fat, I'm a drunk and I've been nothing but depressed and suicidal for the last few years until Connor waltzed into my life. The last person who showed any interest in me had been my ex-wife and that had been years ago, before shit came down. I know I'm a fuck-up! I'm nowhere near good enough for someone like Connor! He's got more than enough other options, better options, even if he still seems to feel obligated to stay by my side!"

He hadn't noticed his grip on Connor's waist had become firmer, more desperate, until he felt warm hands on his own. Finally he raised his eyes and looked into Connor's chocolate brown depths.

"Hank... I think maybe we should talk. In private", Connor quietly said and Hank saw his whole world already come crumbling down. This was it. This was the moment Connor realised he really was way too good for Hank. That the crush he supposedly had on him was just a mistake.

The RK800s and Con kept quiet as Connor stood up and took Hank's hand into his own.

"Please excuse us for a moment", Connor asked his brothers and pulled Hank with him into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and Hank felt trapped.

"Connor, I-"

"You shut up now! It's my turn to talk", Connor ínterrupted him, his voice just as biting as Cody's had been before. He was obviously not happy with Hank right now.

"Sit down!"

Hank obeyed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Connor stared at him for a moment, before he took a deep artificial breath and finally, slowly, shifted between Hank's slightly spread legs, his hands resting on Hank's shoulders. He looked down at Hank, but his expression was hard to read. Hank could barely bear looking up at him.

"Do you really believe what you've said?", Connor asked quietly, "I know you have issues with your self-esteem and I can even understand, to some degree, why. But... do you really believe you're not good enough... for me?"

Well, at least Hank knew how to answer THAT question.

"Of course I'm not good enough for you Connor! Look at me!"

"Yes, look at you!" Connor stroked his thumbs softly over Hank's beard on either side of his face. "You're the bravest human I know, Hank. You have always given your best to protect the citizens of Detroit, your friends, your family. Losing Cole has broken you and still you went on. Not as before, yes, but you did not gave up, even though you played that stupid game of yours and drowned your sorrow in alcohol. So many other people would have done worse, would have had already given up. But you didn't. Thank rA9 you didn't give up..."

Connor looked so sad, like he could not bear the thought of being in a world without Hank.

"And you had so many reasons to hate androids. You called me names, you hated being my partner at first... But you were one of the first humans to show compassion, even when we were told to hunt deviants together. You've protected me when Gavin threatened me, even though you barely knew me. You always put yourself in front of me to shield me, even though my parts can be replaced, yours not. The Tracis are still alive today because you've kept me from pulling that trigger. You've helped me feel empathy for them and the other deviants. You've helped me FEEL, Hank. I deviated because of you."

While he spoke, Connor slowly leaned down until he was kneeling between Hank's legs.

"And I feel so many thing now... All because of you", he whispered, "I feel happy when you smile, I feel my thirium pump speed up when you're near, I feel sad when you're not with me and I feel so jealous when you look at my brothers instead of me..."

Connor smiled, his thumbs still caressing Hank's face. "Cody's right. I've been too shy... I could not confess... Though I thought you must have noticed my feelings for you. I have never been good at hiding my emotions from you."

He slowly pulled Hank closer to himself, minimizing the distance between them.

"But now I see you've been too blinded by your insecurities to understand... So please let me be blunt with you, Hank."

Connor's lips were just a breath away now.

"I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter, guys!


	17. Objective accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor finally talk about their feelings for each other.

Their lips met and it was soft, warm. Barely more than a simple touch, but still the best kiss Hank had ever had. He always had thought it greatly exaggerated when people talked about butterflies in their stomachs or something cliché like that. He had never felt like that from a simple kiss. But kissing Connor? Damn, that was like pouring pure happiness and warmth into his chest, shoving some endorphins into it and sprinkling it with just the slightest bit of arousal, then shaking that thing like a goddamn cocktail.

It was intoxicating.

"Connor...." Hank barely let his lips leave the android's. He could still feel their warmth and even how his own breath moved across them. "You're not... joking, right? You mean it?", he asked and Hank had never heard himself sound so insecure.

A soft chuckling vibrated against his lips.

"Hank... If you doubt my feelings one more time, I'll sing 'Never gonna give you up' at full volume inside the DPD to you, right in front of Detective Reed, until you swear to believe me."

"...you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Hank chuckled. He looked into Connor's eyes, his beautiful, breathtaking eyes, and gently caressed his warm cheek. How could he doubt Connor, when the android was looking at him with such sincerity, such warmth.

"I love you", he finally said the words he'd been so sure of for the last months, but too afraid to admit even to himself.

But Connor's bright and happy smile at his words were so worth it.

Fuck, he was so gone for this damn android.

"I love you, Connor." Hank repeated and pulled Connor into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his partner's slender body and enjoyed the way he so perfectly fit into his embrace. "I fucking love you."

Connor laughed and cried at the same time, wrapping his own arms around Hank's neck, while tears left their wet marks on his cheeks. "I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you! You stupid human!"

They kissed again, more deeply this time, sharing laughter and breaths and tears. Hank never wanted to let go again. After all, there was still a 10 % chance this was just a dream. (Or maybe... 5 %. The softness of Connor's lips felt pretty real and Hank's imagination had never been good enough to make up stuff like that.)

A loud 'bang' against the door made them break their kiss, though they did not leave each other's arms. Hank craned his neck to look to the door over Connor's shoulder, while Connor's yellow LED indicated he obviously used his sensors and scanners to detect what was going on.

Which wasn't really needed at all, because even Hank was able to hear the voices on the other side of the wooden door.

"Pssst! Be careful! They'll hear us", one of the RK800s hissed.

"Yeah right. They're probably already making out, they won't notice anything-"

"Oh shut up, pervert!"

"Quiet!"

"Do you think they've kissed already?"

"I think I've heard something!"

"Sumo, get away from the keyhole you nosy dog, I wanna see!"

"Boof!"

Connor and Hank had slowly stood up together. And while Connor reached for the door, Hank stood in front of the bed with his arms crossed.

When Connor turned the handle, eight RK800s and a Saint Bernard came tumbling through the door, falling to the ground in a graceless pile, while Con was standing behind them in the corridor, phone camera at the ready.

"Eavesdropping? Really guys?", Hank asked, looking down at them with a stern face.

Sumo was wagging his tail. The RK800s looked a bit less happy and more embarrassed.

"We're so sorry Hank!", Carter said, doing his best to stand up, but Cameron was lying across his legs. "We just wanted to make sure you're both okay and not... fighting or anything!"

Charles nodded, helping Clark up. "We're really sorry. Please don't fight because of us!"

"I actually just wanted to see you making out."

"CHRIS!"

Hank chuckled and shook his head. His and Connor's gazes met and just a second later, he had his arm wrapped around Connor's waist again, while the android snuggled into his side.

"We've got to tell you something about your ship, guys..."

Eight hopeful pairs of eyes looked up at them. The RK800s had gone still, waiting.

Hank grinned. "It's canon now."

Eight excited voices erupted into cheers.

Con just hummed happily and took another photo.

~*~

The whole evening had been wild and somehow Hank didn't have the heart to send the RK800s away when the night came. He and Connor would have more than enough time for themselves in the future, so why not share their happiness with Connor's family for tonight?

(THEIR family, if you thought about it...)

Though somehow Hank had expected the RK800s to stay in the living room, making some kind of slumber party. He had not expected to have nine RK800s and an RK900 in his rather small bedroom, all of them dressed in his old t-shirts for the night, occupying every inch of the bed and floor, which had been covered in pillows and blankets.

And Connor seemed to be perfectly okay with that, now that his and Hank's feelings for each other were clear. Hank on the other hand...

Hank for once knew he wasn't dreaming because his imagination would not have been able to come up with THIS.

Hank was in the middle of it all, lying in the center of his bed, Connor half on top of him. Christian had wrapped himself around Hank from behind, while Caleb had wrapped Hank's free arm around himself. At the foot of the bed, nestled between Hank's legs, Cody was snuggled into Sumos fur, with Carter on the ground next to them, one hand up on the bed and on Sumo's head. Con had his arms wrapped around Carson and Cameron on the ground on one side of the bed, while Clark ran his fingers through Charles' hair on the other.

"Uh... Connor?", Hank asked quietly while Christian was purring into his ear from behind.

"Yes Hank?"

"...how did we come to have a huge sleepover in our bedroom?" He looked around, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. "Uh.... Not that I don't enjoy it guys, but... I did not snuggle with my first girlfriend's brother when I've slept at her place for the first time. And you had been understandably possessive when Christian tried to sit on my leg earlier. So what's up with this now?"

Connor was silent for a moment. "Now that I know you love me... I feel more secure", he finally said, "And I don't mind having my brothers here, as long as most of you still belongs to me." He propped himself up on Hank's chest and looked into his eyes. "It's my memory's fault that they like you so much, after all. They all know how it felt for me when I slowly fell in love with you... Even when I hadn't deviated yet." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, all except Con. You don't have my memories, right Con?"

The RK900 nodded and opened his eyes. His hand was running up and down Carson's back. "Yes, I did not receive all of your memories, only the reports you've given to Amanda. So I still know most of what the others know, but I was missing the emotional element of the memories. That's why I do enjoy seeing you two together but am not 'crushing' on you like our brothers."

At that, Hank felt himself going red again.

"That's no joke then either? You guys.... have a crush on me?", he asked, looking at Caleb next to him. Christian was behind him and he would not try turning his head far enough to be able to look at him. Hank was too old for that shit.

Caleb nodded with an smile on his lips. "Yes, part of Connor's growing feelings for you are still within us. We all like you very much..." He put his hand on Hank's chest, right above his beating heart. "I thought at first they might disappear over time... I'm not Connor after all but my own person. But then I met you at the bar and got to know you and I... have to say I still like you very much. Even if you are in love with Connor."

"Same here...", Christian said, nuzzling the back of Hank's neck. "When I woke up, the most prominent memory I had had been of your mission at Eden Club. As you might have guessed." He grinned and Hank could feel the smile and slight vibrations against his skin, prompting him to mirror the chuckle. "Lots and lots of data Connor had extracted from the Tracis during the hunt for the blue haired one, mixed with his feelings for you... I thought the attraction I felt for you would surely go away soon, but I fell for you more and more, each time I saw you." He sighed. "You are one sexy bear Hank~"

"Chris, you're unbelievable", Charles sighed and nuzzled into Clark's chest. "But... same here. You were always so nice when you came to the store... I was looking forward to your weekly grocery shopping and always made sure to be on shift then!"

"Mhm, me too", Clark agreed, followed by Carter, Carson, Cody and Cameron.

Cody looked up from his place wrapped around Sumo. "It was clear from the start none of us would have a chance against Connor though. And... I'd rather see you two happy together anyway. You two deserve it after all you've been through. That's why we started our little... sort of fan club. We knew we couldn't be with Hank but we wanted you two to be happy together! And we're not the only ones who wish you two to be happy..."

"Brothers..." Connor was clearly moved by their words, while Hank was both moved and a little bit flustered.

He cleared his throat and pulled them closer to himself, at least the three RK800s he could reach. "I don't know what to say. I've... never felt so loved before and even though my heart belongs to Connor, I do love you all, you know that, right boys?"

He and Connor looked at each other and with a smile Connor leaned down again to kiss Hank, making the other nine androids in the room smile brightly.

"You know...", Connor whispered as their lips finally parted again, "...if it's just a little bit, I wouldn't mind sharing."

Connor grinned, his brothers gasped and Hank might have had a heart-attack.

"You're kidding, right?"

Right?

(Well, who knows.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I decided to leave the end open and I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Feel free to interpret the ending whichever way you like ;)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and encouragement over the past weeks!


	18. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very small bonus chapter for you guys!

"GUYS!!!"

The door to the bedroom was kicked open forcefully and the two men in the bed groaned, pulling their blankets up higher to cover their faces and more importantly their ears. They finally had a morning just for themselves and wanted to enjoy it by doing nothing and snuggling in bed as long as they could. Why did they always have to be interrupted?

"Don't ignore me, assholes!"

The covers were ripped away from them and the taller man wrapped himself around the smaller one, shielding his body from the sudden cold air around them.

"Don't you have any decency?", he complained, "We're naked."

"As if I haven't seen you naked yet. You're my boyfriends."

"Yeah and I'm starting to regret that...", the smaller man mumbled into his lovers neck.

"Oh shut up, you love me."

"Right now? Not so much. And why are you bothering us? Go have fun with boyfriend number three, HE did not have to talk to human politicians for two days straight."

"So you don't want to hear the latest gossip~?"

"North, I swear to rA9, I-"

"It's canon now!", the female android explained excitedly.

"What?", both men asked in unison, one confused, one excited.

Simon sat up straight, looking at North. "Are you serious?!"

"About HankCon? Of fucking course I am!", North exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and showed a picture to the blond haired android, which Markus couldn't see because he still had his back turned to her.

"What are you looking at? What's HankCon?", he asked, but instead of answering, Simon scrambled across him to reach North, kicking him in the stomach in the process.

"It really is canon now!" Simon stared at the photo and started squealing. Markus was a little bit freaked out when North actually joined in.

Markus looked at his partners with scepticism clear on his face. Did they malfunction? Maybe he should get Josh to help him get their lovers to CyberLife for a checkup. "...guys, you're freaking me out."

Simon turned around, still buck naked, but now happily bouncing up and down on the mattress. (It was a rather hypnotising sight) "Hank and Connor finally got together!", he said, a huge smile on his face.

"Ah.... I see. Good for them!", Markus said, finally smiling too. "But why does that make you two so excited...?"

"Duh, we've been shipping these two for months now!", North said, rolling her eyes. (Markus had to look up the term 'shipping.) "Haven't you seen the comics Simon drew?"

"You can draw?!" Markus looked at his boyfriend.

Simon shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah well... Basic drawing skills are part of my programming. Children love to draw and I was made to care for them and play with them..."

North grinned. "Your comics aren't very child-friendly though~"

The blond android gently boxed her with his elbow. "Shut up, you love them."

"Yes I do!"

Markus pouted. "Why does North now you were drawing comics but I didn't? You know I love art... We could have done something together!"

Simon crawled back to Markus' side, kissing his cheek. "You paint, darling, you don't draw. That's a little bit different. And I didn't think you'd like... this particular kind of art."

"What kind?"

"...kinky as shit hardcore gay porn", North supplied with a huge grin.

Markus' heterochromatic eyes widened. "Of Hank and Connor?!"

"YES! ...and some porn of you, Josh, Simon and me, but mostly HankCon."

Maybe Markus should rethink his relationship status, at least with some of his lovers...

 

~*~

 

"Oh fuck me", Gavin groaned, pushing his phone as far away from himself as possible. He had enough of this shit.

He still didn't like androids, but he was a grown ass man and he could accept they had their own rights as people and were free now. That was no problem for him, even though some of them were assholes. He could not accept that they were allowed to use social media though. At least not this particular android.

He wasn't even following Connor anymore, or any other androids for that matter, so why did his and Anderson's fucking faces keep popping up on his feed?

The two of them in the park, the two of them at home, the two of them and a huge fucking harem of Connor-lookalikes and Con at the fucking beach.

Gavin was going crazy!

(That last photo had been ok though, because Con had been the one to hold the phone and so his face had been at the front with a rather adorable smile on it.)

"What's wrong, Detective Reed?", the RK900 asked as he set a mug of steaming coffee down on Gavin's desk.

"My fucking app is malfunctioning again!", Gavin complained. He took the mug and breathed in. The heavenly smell of coffee raised his mood a little. "I've blocked Connor and his brothers a hundred times now and still I see their faces everywhere! I don't want that shit on my feed! Anderson in his PJs, urgh.... I'll have nightmares for weeks now!"

Con cocked his head. "You're seeing those pictures because I've been tagged in them and you have added me to your contacts", the android explained calmly. "If you don't want to see any of Lieutenant Anderson's or Connor's photos, you'll have to delete my contact."

Gavin stared at Con.

"...fuck it, I'll just scroll over them", he grumbled and turned back to his computer.

Behind him, Con smiled.

 

~*~

Hank stood at the door of his bedroom, staring inside.

"What is this shit?"

"It's a bed, Hank."

"...I can see that. But why did you buy a new bed?!"

Connor turned and smiled at Hank. He had just put clean sheets on their new bed.

"Your old one has been too small."

"...too small? It was big enough for you, Sumo and me!"

"Yes, but what about my brothers?"

"Your... your brothers?"

"Yes. You know Cody can go into recharge mode best when he can sleep next to Sumo. He can't always sleep across your legs though, that's not good for your blood circulation, so they need more space at the foot of the bed. Enough to fit Carter too or he'll get sad if he can't reach Sumo anymore. And Christian won't sleep anywhere other than next to you but Carson says he has to stay close to Chris to have an eye on him, and then Caleb-"

"Okay okay... I get it."

Hank sighed and looked at the bed which filled out most of his bedroom now.

"Where did you even get this monstrosity of a bed?"

"Oh, Kamski gifted it to us!"

"...what?!"

 

~*~

 

"Elijah? Dinner has been ready and waiting for you for 15 Minutes now."

"Yes yes, I know... Just give me five more minutes Chloe."

Chloe sighed and leaned against the back of Elijah's chair. Her sister's were in the living room, waiting for Elijah and her.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a mail to President Warren about the legal situation concerning android-human-marriages."

"...Elijah, they haven't even been together for a week now."

"They've been in love for months!"

"You know, I liked you more when you had been a crazy genius rather than a crazy fanboy..."

~*~

Visit the RK800s on tumblr: https://ask-the-rk800s.tumblr.com


End file.
